Fallen
by cpPatry
Summary: This is the sequel to my last story 'Tell me, Dean'. The action takes place after the Winchesters and Castiel closed the Gates of Heaven and Hell. Dean and Cas are in a relationship and Sam is getting married to Amelia. They think they will be able to live a normal life, but it all changes when someone they never thought to see again comes to search revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen (Chapter 1)**

Sam and Dean were in the back room of the church in Kermit, Texas. It was almost time to go in and they were nervous. Well, Sam was nervous, Dean was ecstatic. This was the first time they were in a church since they opened Lucifer's cage, and this time was for something completely different from hunting. Dean never thought that closing the Gates of Hell would change their lives so fast. He was insecure in that situation, but if that was what Sammy wanted then he would go along with it.

Dean took Sam's shoulder in a steady grip. "You know we don't have to do this in a church. After all the crap we've been trough because of God and his plans, do you really need his approval?" His voice was calm and supportive.

Sam shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I mean, she doesn't know about all that, and it would be weird to tell her that we hold a grudge against God." He laughed nervously. He couldn't believe the day finally arrived. He was about to start a normal life. He turned to face the big mirror on the wall behind Dean and he had a small flashback. Sam remembered completing the Trials and closing the Gates of Hell. He remembered the pleasure rush as he realized that he and his brother were finally free from their burdens and allowed to have a normal life. He waited for that moment for an incredibly long time.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit, like the ones they were used to wear when posing as federal agents, only this time, it was a more expensive one and he was wearing a bowtie. He looked at Dean. He was dressed the same as him and he firmly touched his shoulder, holding it tight. He was about to tell him how surreal this all seemed to him when he heard it again. But it couldn't be…right?

"Hello, Sam. You didn't thing I would miss your wedding day?" the deep voice was coming from behind him and he could see the man in the mirror.

_He's not real! He's not real!_ Sam took a deep breath and moved away from Dean, facing the point where he saw the man stand before. This was getting annoying. Sam knew it couldn't be him. He was a demon and he saw all the demons pulled into Hell before the Gates slammed shut. How could Crowley survive something like that? But Crowley wasn't there. He couldn't be. Castiel told Sam he was damaged at a molecular level not even he could cure, so probably this was the effect of that damage. He went crazy again like he did with Lucifer.

Dean realized his brother's panic and he understood what he was going trough.

"Sammy, it's alright!" His voice was deep but he didn't let his concern show. He needed to be strong for his little brother. Dean came in front of Sam and grabbed his arm tight. Sam gazed at him in confusion shaking his head.

"You hear him again? You told me last week that he was gone."

Sam was shaking his head again. "No…Yes, I heard him again, he was standing right behind of you." Dean turned to see the spot Sam was pointing at, and then he looked worried at his little brother. "First it was only his voice Dean and he looked…ethereal, but now… he looks so real. Man, I don't think I can do this again. Not after Lucifer."

"I know Sammy, I know! Everything is going to be fine, ok?" Dean was gripping his brother's arm again. "We're gonna find a way to make it go away, but you got to stick with me, alright Sammy?" Sam lowered his head, and massaged his temple with his big, strong hand. "Hey, Sammy, look at me. We're gonna fix it, alright?"

Sam raised his head and looked Dean in the eyes, clenching his jaw. He wasn't going to let those bastards win, not now after they managed to close them all in Hell forever. And he couldn't do this to his brother, not again. He knew how affected Dean was when Sam was seeing and hearing Lucifer, and he couldn't do that to him again. So he smiled and nodded, looking Dean straight in the eyes.

"I know you're going to fix this." He hugged his brother tight, and after a minute of silence he spoke again. "Thank you!" Dean could sense the honesty and faith in that voice, he could sense even a small amount of hope and that made him happy. Dean touched his brother's cheek in a jocose way, and then watched him fix his clothes in the mirror. _The bastard won't hurt you Sammy, and he sure as Hell won't make you go through the same shit like last time. I sweat it!_ He smiled and turned towards the door as it opened with a squeak.

Castiel entered the small room with a big smile on his face. He was nicely dressed like them, and Dean loved to see him in something else than his normal clothes. Dean thought that, considering the fact that Heaven's Gates slammed shut too, Cas was doing an amazing job. He still couldn't believe that Cas would choose to spend his life as a human with them, instead as a powerful angel and leader in Heaven.

Dean remembered the moment right before the Gates of Heaven closed: Castiel was sitting in front of him in a shiny light, eyes staring at the skies and hands stretched at his sides. He remembered how overwhelming it was to see that, and how intense was his need for Cas to choose to stay on Earth. He remembered the pressure in his throat, his heart pumping fast, his mouth getting too dry to even speak, and his eyes sore from the strong light. Still, he didn't turn away. If that was supposed to be the last moment he ever saw Cas, he wanted it to be as long as it could be. In the end Castiel turned to see him with a smile, and in what seemed less than a second the light disappeared with a deafening sound and Cas fell on the ground at Dean's feet.

Castiel touched Dean's cheek. The gentle touch sent a shiver through his veins, making him grasp for air.

"Cas how's everyone out there?" Dean couldn't hide the bliss he felt when he saw Cas, his voice trembling at the mentioning of his name, a big grin on his face.

Castiel smiled announcing that everyone was almost ready for the ceremony. He advanced toward Sam knowing Sam would not want to embrace him, so the hug startled him. Cas smiled, seeing this show of affection as one of Sam's many changes. He was really happy that Sam could finally be happy and have a normal life.

Cas turned to Dean wanting to announce him that he needed his assistance regarding the rings but he stopped. Dean was closer than he remembered and his emerald green eyes caught him in their amazing gaze. He felt like hypnotized, and only woke up as Dean, after slowly licking his lips, broke the silence. "Umm, I think we should take our places."

Cas nodded still staring Dean in the eyes. "Yes. The ceremony is about to start any minute now."

Sam came close to Cas, posing his free hand lightly on his shoulder, with the other one adjusting his bowtie. "Thank you so much for officiating my wedding. I would choose you over any other priest any time." Sam looked at his brother and cleared his throat. "Dean, we have to go."Castiel took the ceremonial priest frock and he dressed quickly.

Dean and Cas followed Sam outside the small room. They entered the main hall: a big room with French windows, many flower ornaments and a huge wooden door in the middle of the room. _This is it. _Sam thought while a shiver of pleasure flowing through his veins. _I open that door, and my life will change completely. I will be finally normal! _He couldn't hold a big smile and as he advanced to the big double door.

A deep corner of his mind was still on full alert. He was basically praying that Crowley – or his evil ghost – wouldn't show up during the ceremony. _It is a church after all, right? A holy place where demons can't come near? _But his hunter mind knew that wasn't true. Demons could enter whichever place they wanted, as long as there were no demon traps or seals around. Sam took a deep breath and pushed the big door open. The intense daylight forced him to close his eyes for a second, and he heard the pipe organ music play loud in the grandiose building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen (Chapter 2)**

There was an abandoned warehouse in the proximity of a small town in Illinois. Teenagers loved that place and told stories about it being haunted. It was the ultimate place for 'cool kids'.

"C'mon, man. Don't be a chicken! It's just a warehouse. We get in. Spray something on the walls, take a picture and we're out. Tomorrow we'll hang with the popular kids and the hot chicks!" the one talking was a feeble and tall teenager. His name was Matt Ritter, a geek from the local school. He was stretching his arms at his sides and jumping happily around, outside the wire fence. He was talking to his best friend, also a geek and a nerd, Louis McCready. They were best friends since they were four, and Louise knew Matt better than anyone: when one of his plans was too easy, that meant trouble. But somehow he agreed, once again, to follow him in one of his 'grandiose' plans to become popular.

Louis took a wire cutter out of his backpack, and with Matt's help started to cut the wire fence. "I still think this is a bad idea, Mattie." But his friend wasn't listening anymore. As they made a hole big enough in the fence, Matt was gone. Louis only heard his voice, as he called to turn on the flashlight.

It was a dark night. There were too many clouds in the sky to even catch a glimpse of the stars, and the only lamp was at the entrance of the warehouse, still too far away from them to see without the help of a flashlight. Louis turned the flashlight on and ran as fast as he could to catch his friend, too scared to be left behind. They managed to open the door to the warehouse by cutting off the chains, and they slowly walked in.

"This is like one of those horror movies, and we are the people who die in the beginning!" Louis's voice was trebling and high pitched because of the fear. He was holding the flashlight like a sword and pointing it towards any little noise in the huge room.

Matt was annoyed by the way he was managing the flash light, so he grabbed it out of his hands. He hit Louis's shoulder with it as he protested, and then pointed the light on the walls. There were lots of graffiti there, and he was now searching for a free spot to make their signature. They went pretty deep into the warehouse until they found a free and clean spot. He asked Louis to hand him the red paint and he signed his and Louis's name on the wall with a small devil's tail and horns around the letters 'M' and 's'.

"Alright, now hand me the camera!" Louis took a camera out of his backpack and handed it to Matt. He went to search for a place to put it and take a picture of them near the wall, leaving Louis in the dark.

"Mattie, hurry please!" Louis was scared and sweating worse than in gym class. "Matt?"

As Matt came back after a few minutes, he found Louis shivering and yelling his name. He was angry because Louis was making that much noise. "Calm down, Louis! You're going to wake up the dead if you keep making these noises!" Louis didn't find it funny, but Matt told him they only had ten seconds before the camera would take a picture, so he better sit in place.

They saw the flash of the camera, and as Matt went to recover the device, he couldn't find it. Louis was sure it was some kind of bad joke form Matt, and was about to leave, when they heard a rustling noise behind them. Something dropped on the floor with a loud bang.

"We should get out of here!" Louis grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him toward the exit. They saw the blinding light of the camera blitz, and then they heard a voice behind them. It was deep and steady, and it scared the crap out of them. They ran out as fast as they could, and only stopped when they reached Matt's car. Louis was scared. He didn't understand what the man said, and he didn't see him, but Matt did. He brought the engine to life and got out of that place.

"W-w-what did he say?" Louis was stuttering because of the shock, and Matt was shaking.

He couldn't hear Louis, but he heard that man's words, like a broken record in his mind over and over again. _Hello, boys!_ It was a deep and creepy voice. Matt wanted to forget about it, it had a strange vibe in it: evil…almost, ancient and vengeful.

oOoOo

He was sitting in the dark warehouse. It took him a while, but he finally managed to move, speak and now even scare some kids. At least, he felt like he didn't lose his 'charms'. He looked at the camera and threw it on the ground with nonchalance.

"Stupid brats!" he said it with a rough voice. He needed water, food…and clothes, he almost forgot. He was so caught up in his thoughts of revenge, that he forgot anything else. He was disgusted. He was once the King of Hell, and before that he was king in Heaven. He couldn't let some humans destroy him. He would go after the Winchesters and their little obedient pet, Castiel, and make them regret the day they were born. But first, clothes. He had to come to life properly. He wanted to be presentable when he killed the Winchesters. He arranged his soiled suit and cleared his throat. The wounds he got during the blood ritual were still hurting, since he was a human now, and needed to be taken care of.

oOoOo

Crowley got out of the warehouse easily despite the darkness surrounding him. He took a last look at the bowl of blood and the seal. The idiots that came in didn't seem to notice it. He hated humans. They were weak and stupid, refusing to accept their inferiority. He advanced towards that heap and grabbed a pile of money. He made sure he had enough, when he realized that the Winchesters were going to close Hell despite, closing Heaven with it. Crowley made sure he had enough money to have an excellent house, from where to plot the destruction of his enemies. He also used his 'charming' skills to find some angel weapons from the places Balthazar hid them. He only managed to get out two weapons in the short amount of time, without Sam and Dean noticing. But that would do. He took the crystal and the necklace and went out in the night.

He followed the road slowly until he found the small town. It was almost morning and time for the sun to rise. He would buy a house there, eat, _and go to a tailor for crying out loud._ He will fully recover and then, then he will go after the Winchesters and Dean's boyfriend. He sat on a bench in the park and took the necklace out of his pocket. It was pretty ugly, a gold chain and a big red stone with engravings on, not exactly his type of jewelry, but a strong weapon he would enjoy using. He was around when it got used first. The angels were ordered to give it to a king in Israel to control the Jinn's. The idea of supernatural beings wondering around and controlling people's thoughts and feeding on their vitality didn't seem appropriate, and the necklace helped in their cause: it had the power to implant visions in one's mind. In the beginning the victim would only hear the attacker's voice, then he will begin to see him as a transparent figure and then, when the victim is obsessed with the idea of being attacked, he would be able to see attacker clearly… which would lead to madness. The talisman was too powerful even for the mighty Jinn. And Crowley knew on who he would play this prank. The gigantic one had a history with crazy and delusional thoughts, so he wouldn't be able to do it all again. He would use the crystal on Castiel. He will ice that obedient mindless puppy forever, leaving Dean alone with a crazy little brother. And the sweetest part of the plan was that, if Dean wanted to bring Castiel back, he would have to open the veil again. It would be the purest of tortures. Crowley knew their weak spots, and this time, he was sure he would win. And if the fool would open the veil again, that would be a bonus.

Crowley was sitting on the bench smiling and thinking about his revenge as the sun showed its first rays on the horizon. He put the weapons back into his pocket smiling. It was a cruel and vengeful smile that would have scared anyone passing by. His eyes had a certain shine of evil that would make even Lucifer himself take a step back. He was ready. He had the perfect plan and now he was ready to bring those spoiled bastards down, finally showing his father he was right. Their bloodline would never bring peace on Earth. He would make sure of that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen (Chapter 3)**

Dean was smiling. He was on Castiel's right and couldn't help but smile as he saw him. It was weird to see Cas in the priest outfit and with his hair finally brushed. He looked so serious and holy with his white collar and the bible in his gentle hands. Dean looked at Sam. He could see the tension in his face, the sweat drops on his forehead and the way he was clutching his fists. His brother wasn't ever _that_ nervous, not even before closing the Gates of Hell.

Suddenly the music changed, the organ was now singing the traditional song and the big doors opened once again. _Here she comes. _Sam was about to explode in a frantic laughter, the whole scene was moving too slow and painful. His heart was beating like he just fought a werewolf barehanded, and it forced him to smile. She was coming closer gracefully. When she finally reached him, Stan, her father gave her to Sam and he removed the veil. _She is beautiful._ He still couldn't believe it was really happening.

They both smiled and Sam turned to see Dean. He winked. Sam took a deep breath and turned to see Castiel, who was patiently waiting with a big smile on his face. He nodded and Cas made everyone sit down. They sat with a loud noise and Sam looked around. It was a small town church: big windows and a small row of chairs, more than enough for their small wedding. S_ince most of our friends and family are dead._ That thought made Sam shiver, and he shook his head to make it go away. The people in the church were mostly her relatives: the aunt she loved, with her daughter and her husband, and from Sam and Dean there were only Garth and the Trans. But there was someone else too. In a corner there was a small man in a dark suit. _No! Not now, not today, not here!_

Sam saw Crowley lift his hand and wave. His face contorted in an evil smirk. Sam felt Crowley's gaze burn his flesh and fill him with anger. He was brought back to reality by Dean's touch and soft voice.

"Sammy, you ready?"

Sam turned to see Dean and, as he looked back, Crowley was gone. He nodded and he could see Dean was worried, so he faked a smile. He looked at the bride, and Castiel started the ceremony. Castiel didn't even need the book. He was somehow familiar to the things he had to say, even if they felt like lies to him.

Dean watched Sam's expression change from worried to bliss, and he felt relieved. He looked at Castiel and listened to what he was saying; handing Sam the ring when time came. After they said their vows and 'I do' Castiel announced with a beatific voice:

"Sam Winchester and Amelia Richardson, I now declare you husband and wife, and you may seal your new bond with a kiss."

Dean was a little uneasy when Cas used the words '_seal_ with a kiss' because it reminded him of the deals with the demons, but as he realized that Sam didn't make a deal out of it, he calmed. He watched his brother kiss Amelia, and couldn't believe he was married. It was an amazing day so far. _Were it not for Crowley's ghost, this day would be perfect._ But he shook that thought as soon as he thought it. He smiled and continued to watch Sam and Amelia.

Sam wanted that kiss to last forever. He felt like something bad was about to happen, and that made him want to prolong that moment of bliss and pleasure. When they finished, they went slowly hugging each other down the aisle.

Then everything happened too fast. He saw the doors to the church fling open and Crowley come in. He thought that was another vision, but realized it was real as soon as Amelia stopped and stared at the door.

"Hello boys!"

Sam pushed Amelia away and looked back to catch Dean's eyes. He and Cas were already running towards him, as Stan asked the man who he was. Dean surpassed Sam while Castiel sent everyone in the room behind the altar, personally escorting Amelia there and staying there to keep her safe. Dean pulled out a knife from his socks and advanced towards Crowley, who was calmly watching the scene. Garth jumped to attack Crowley with a dagger, but he got shoved against a wall, leaving just a blood trail as his body fell to the floor.

Dean looked in awe at the scene, and finally managed to find his voice. "How come you're alive? We locked you and your black eyed bitches in Hell." Dean's voice was filled with anger and astonishment.

Although it was true he had no supernatural powers anymore, he had the crystal. As Dean jumped to stick the knife in his heart, Crowley froze him and surpassed him slowly. It wasn't him who he planned to freeze, but this was fun too.

"Dean!" Sam was terrified and angry. He hoped that the thing that did this to Dean would bring him back, once he cut it off Crowley's hand.

"You will pay for what you did. This time, I'll make sure you'll suffer and die for good." Crowley was screaming now, his face was again contorted into a mask of absolute rage and evil.

oOoOo

Sam picked the knife from Dean's frozen hands, watching his big brother in awe. He would kill Crowley for this.

He turned and saw Castiel fight with Crowley, and it seemed like Cas was winning, until he kicked Castiel in the stomach, making him loose his breath and hit the wall so hard he fell unconscious to the ground. Sam ran again towards the altar and saw Crowley lock the door to the back room, and pull Amelia out. Sam stopped, fear hindered him from breathing and he found himself yelling in rage.

"Crowley! Let her go!" Sam knew that it was useless, but in his anger he just wanted Amelia and Dean safe.

"Is she the unlucky one you love?" Crowley increased the pressure on Amelia's arm, throwing his free arm around her neck and holding tight.

Sam was horrified. This couldn't be happening. It must be a terrible nightmare! He looked at Cas lying unconscious on the floor, then back at Dean frozen and then at Amelia, held prisoner in Crowley's arms. He didn't see any way he could change the situation. There were no ways to distract Crowley, and he was too far to throw the knife at.

"What's wrong moose? The hunter became the hunted?" Crowley seemed calm, like he usually did back in the days, and that made Sam even more decided to kill him and make him suffer in the process.

oOoOo

Amelia was almost on her knees, the man holding her was keeping her from touching the ground, and it hurt. She didn't understand what it was all about or why the man wanted to kill them, but she was terrified. She was terrified because Sam looked hopeless. He never had that look on his face. He always had a plan or idea or some hope left, and seeing him like that made her shake in fear. She felt her end was near, so she tried to speak, despite the strong arm that was holding her neck.

"Don't worry about me! Sam, I love you." Her voice was no more than a whisper because of Crowley's grip, but Sam heard her. How could he not worry about her? He was sure now she was going to die. He looked her in the eyes and, with tears falling down his cheeks, he shouted through his teeth.

"I'll bring you back!"

She smiled, clearly not believing a word he said, but happy to hear his voice for the last time. She closed her eyes.

"How dramatic. I even puked a little in my mouth." Crowley released Amelia's arm and Sam was sure that Crowley was going to snap her neck. Instead, he pulled out a long knife. _It's an angel sword. _Sam was startled. With a quick movement the knife pierced Amelia's torso and advanced towards the heart. Amelia cried in pain and Sam clenched his fists and jaw, closing his eyes as tears rolled, burning his cheeks. He stopped breathing for a moment, until the screams faded and his lungs burned and ached.

As he opened his eyes he only saw Amelia lying on the floor. Her beautiful white dress stained with blood. No trace of Crowley. _How did he get out that fast?_ Or did Sam keep his eyes closed for longer than he thought?

He ran towards Amelia's body holding her in his arms and cradling her, as he cried. If he ignored the big red puddle around him, he could believe she was sleeping, that's how peaceful her face was. During the whole scene he could here bumps and screams form the room behind the altar, and now he remembered: the Trans and Amelia's family were in there. He slowly put Amelia's lifeless body on the hard ground and unlocked the door. They all came out scared and crying. Stan advanced towards his daughter's body and he felt on his knees crying.

Sam fell on the ground next to Cas. After a while asked Kevin with trembling voice to help him bring Castiel and Garth to a hospital. Kevin went to take Garth to the Impala and Sam took Cas. As everyone advanced to the exit, they stopped sobbing and crying, wondering what had happened to Dean. Kevin told his mother to take care of the people and bring them home, and came back with Sam to take away Dean's frozen body. They managed to put him on the backseat of Mrs. Tran's car, and Kevin got on the driver's seat. Sam told him the location of their house of supernatural paraphernalia in Lebanon, Kansas, and told him to bring Dean there. They agreed to meet there after this all would be over. He got in the Impala. On the backseat he and Kevin managed to fit Cas and Garth. He watched as Mrs. Tran drove Stan's car away, and he drove in the opposite direction, towards the local hospital.

A/N: I feel like Hell for doing this to Sammy...and Dean and Cas, they don't deserve any more pain... ;_; *remembers Chuck: 'Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through -' * ... *slaps self, before best friend does - less painful this way *. Uhm, I hope you will like it, anyways(?) ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen (Chapter 4)**

Sam was waiting in front of the coffee machine, arm relaxed on its top. The coffee was ready for some time; he was just standing there starring at the wall. His eyes were devoid of their usual light, his face emotionless. When he saw Amelia die he felt something snap inside of him. He had never felt so helpless since the time Dean was shredded by the Hellhounds and he was held by invisible forces against the wall. Sam shook his head. He didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to make things better with Amelia's family and Dean. He passed a shaky hand over his face and removed the coffee cup from the machine. Sam walked slowly to Castiel's room with the coffees in his hands. He found him awake, looking confused around.

"You woke up." Sam's voice, like his eyes, was devoid of any fluctuation to indicate an emotion.

Castiel didn't remember much. He remembered the wedding, Sam kissing Amelia and…he remembered Crowley. He remembered being in a fight with him and being shoved with a lot of power against the wall, then darkness.

Cas looked out the window. It was dark. He stood up leaning his back against the headboard, bringing a steady hand on the back of his head. He growled when he touched the swollen area, and felt stitches all the way from his Occipital to his Parietal bone. He was lucky he didn't hit the wall harder. A stronger hit in that area and he would have been brought to a morgue instead of a hospital.

"What happened after I blacked out?" his mouth was dry and he accepted the coffee, like it would make all the pain go away.

Sam told him everything with an absent look on his face. After he finished, his eyes got a frightening shine and he started talking in a low and threatening voice.

"I swear Cas. I am going to find Crowley, and make him beg me to kill him." Castiel felt shivers down his spine as he heard those words. He would have expected those words from Dean, not from Sam.

Sam stood up as the doctor came in and announced that Castiel was free to leave, as long as he would rest and take the medication prescribed. He went to visit Garth while Cas was dressing, and he found him still unconscious. There was no time. He couldn't wait for him to wake up. He already had Cas, and that was enough for him to take down Crowley. _Cas is essential. He has to know some spells. We'll bring Dean back, and then Amelia too._ He found Castiel waiting, and they both headed to the Impala.

He called Kevin to come and pick up Castiel and bring him to their house. He needed to clarify things with Amelia's family first. But how could he explain the supernatural without revealing the essential part: the supernatural beings? _I'll find a way. I have to._

oOoOo

Sam walked steadily towards the house and opened the door. He entered the small living room and looked at everyone there. They were shaken and sobbing, and Stan was absently staring at the floor. What could he possibly tell those people to make them feel better? He was sure now they hated him, but he had to make it right somehow.

Mrs. Tran gave him a sad smile and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, as he sat on the couch next to Amelia's father silently. There was no hate in Stan's voice when he spoke, only curiosity.

"Who was that man?" his eyes slowly searching Sam's.

Sam cleared his throat and thought about what to say. He couldn't tell him it was an ex-demon that somehow escaped, as he and his brother slammed shut the Gates of Hell. Though, he couldn't lie to him either. "It was a demon."

Mrs. Tran, who sat on the couch directly in front of Sam, lifted her eyes in shock. Stan didn't move. He was still staring at the floor. Mrs. Tran looked at Sam with a questioning expression on her face. Sam nodded. He knew what he was doing.

"Only a demon could do what he did to Amelia." Mrs. Tran moved her eyes from Sam with relieve, and went to the kitchen to bring some more coffee. Stan nodded. Sam couldn't do anything else but apologize and leave. It would take some time for them to figure out what happened, and he needed to take care of Dean. Sam stood up from the couch and put his hand on Stan's shoulder. He was about to leave when he heard Stan's voice. He turned and saw him look at him apologetically.

"Your brother…is he going to be alright?" there was something in his voice and question, that made Sam think that he knew something.

"I don't know." He was looking at Stan with a worried look on his face.

"You go take care of your brother. We'll be here when you'll be back." Sam nodded and got out of the house.

As he left the house and advanced towards the Impala, Sam felt overwhelmed. _Does Stan know what really happened? Why is he so calm? I was the one to, indirectly, kill his beloved daughter._ He felt like crying and, as he got in the car, he fell in the leader seat taking deep breaths. He needed to stop this madness soon, and somehow bring Amelia back! He turned the engine on and hit the road. The clock was showing 9pm. He would reach Kansas by dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen (Chapter 5)**

Castiel and Kevin were already looking trough the books in the main room when Sam knocked at the door. It was almost 10 am but they didn't look like they got any sleep at all.

"You searched all night?" Sam brought a bag with food and coffee and put it on the table. Kevin took out the food and Castiel's facial expression went from happy to worry as he saw the pie. Sam was really hoping to bring Dean back that day. Cas lifted his eyes and looked apologetic at Sam.

"I know. But still, if we somehow manage to bring him back…" he stopped, looking behind him at Dean's frozen body. "Did you guys find anything? That looks like ice. Can't we melt it?" Sam got closer to the table and looked at the open book Cas was showing him. It was a book that explained Heaven's weapons. Sam turned and looked at Cas after reading the title.

"How does Crowley have something like that? Didn't Balthazar hide them and sealed them against demons?" But he didn't really care for the answer. He just wanted Dean back. Sam sat at the long table reading the first paragraph that described the crystal. He looked at Cas with curiosity. "This is how he froze Dean? Does it say how to bring him back?"

Castiel put the burger down and sat on the chair next to Sam. As a commander of the garrison he knew about the weapons sent to Earth by the angels, but he never heard of anyone recovering from their effect. He told Sam that, and continued with an apologetic look on his face.

"We searched in these chronicles too, but there is no record of someone recovering." Castiel put his hand gently on Sam's shoulder. He was angry, he didn't want to break the veil or have anything to do with the supernatural again, but he wanted Dean back. He _needed_ Dean back! Cas bit his tongue and looked away for a moment. He knew what he was about to suggest was dangerous, but he wasn't sure he cared anymore. _I have to do this for Dean._

"What is it Cas?" the sound of hope in Sam's voice made Kevin put his burger and coffee down and come closer to them.

Castiel was still looking away when he decided to speak. He took a deep breath and looked Sam in the eyes. The determination Sam saw in Castiel's look was unexpected, but very reassuring. "There is something we could do, but…" Cas lowered his head.

Sam was waiting for an answer. "Do what, Cas?" Kevin could hear the impatience in his voice perfectly.

When Castiel looked at Sam, his expression was apologetic again. "This method would allow us to bring only _one_ person back." Sam released a sigh and passed his big hand on his face. "Sam…" Castiel continued in a milder tone "I know you think this isn't fair, and I can't ask you to do this." He was now looking away, like remembering something painful. "Choosing between two people you love is nearly impossible and dolorous."

After a long period if silence, Sam stood up and nodded. It wasn't a nod that showed he made a decision, but a nod that showed he finally processed all the information he was given.

"What does this method imply?" Sam's voice was steady now, arms crossed on his chest, wrinkles showing between his eyebrows and on his forehead.

"Death." Castiel stood up. He could see Kevin come closer, an interrogative expression on his face.

"Death? Like: make a deal with Death? Like the one Dean made to pull me out of Lucifer's cage?" it was clear he didn't expect that answer. Sam's brows were raised in disbelieve.

"Not really." Castile's answer was steady. "By summoning Death, Dean asked a favor which was allowed because the veil was open. Summoning Death now, besides being harder and needing bloods sacrifice," Hearing those words made Sam close his eyes and tilt his head to a side, as if that was to be expected. "could not work. We would have to ask Death to bring Dean back and take another human soul in exchange. He might not agree to do that. And still, even if he would accept to help there is no guarantee he would be able to breach the veil."

There was another long moment of silence until Kevin spoke. He was holding the book about angel weapons and, as he raised his head, there was anxiety in his eyes. His voice trembling as he started to speak.

"Umm, Sam… Cas said you saw Crowley, right? Before the…before he really was visible to the rest of us?"

Sam turned towards him and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Kevin turned the big book so Sam could see the content of the page. Sam saw the drawing of a necklace with a big red stone and looked at Kevin for an explanation. He didn't have time to read. "This is the amulet that allowed Crowley to get inside your head." Kevin put the book on the table and came closer to Cas, as he started to explain.

"Sure," Castiel nodded. Why didn't he think of it before? It was obvious. "the talisman you know as the one bearing the Seal of Solomon. It was used by the king to control the Jinn, or Djinn as they're called by hunters. The only way to control the mind of a creature that can control minds of its own is to find something powerful to break its sanity and weaken its powers."

Sam nodded. He knew what Djinns were capable of, as he had to fight one to rescue his brother once. "Alright, now what? Does it say how to take Crowley out of my head?" Sam looked at Kevin sitting down reading, and then turned to Cas with raised brows.

"The only thing we can do about this is to find the necklace and destroy it in a specific ritual." Kevin closed the book with a loud noise and looked at Castiel, with a tired face. He rubbed his eyes and Sam could tell he couldn't go on like this.

"Thanks for the help Kev, but you need some rest now." And turning to look at Dean's frozen body he added with a sigh "There's nothing we can do now, anyway." Sam turned to see Castiel and added he should get some sleep too. After all, he was human for a too short period of time. Another hour without sleep would make him ill. Sam headed to his room.

Castiel was the last one in the main hall. He heard Kevin and Sam's doors close, and he waited. He knew what Sam was going trough was painful and that he had to make an impossible decision, he just wished that when he had to choose who to bring back, it would be Dean he chooses. It wasn't fair that Sam had to give up Amelia again, but Cas had to make sure Sam would bring Dean back. He knew it was wrong and selfish, but he needed Dean.

He went closer to Dean's frozen body. It was covered in a blue ice-like substance that wasn't cold when touched, his face blocked in an expression of rage and his right hand rose to his side. Castiel touched his face. It was hard and lifeless. He was aware of the crystals' powers, and he knew that inside that cocoon Dean was actually dead, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch Dean's cheek and reassure him that everything would be alright. He felt like he let Dean down again. _I'm going to make it alright Dean. I promise you I will. _Castiel closed his eyes kissed Dean's cheek. Then, with a sight, he moved away from Dean's frozen body. Sam was right. He needed sleep, now that he was human. He went in his room, the one next-door to Deans' room, and threw himself on the bed. He needed to sleep. He needed to sleep and dream that Dean was there with them, and that the wedding succeeded. _And that there is no Crowley._

Before falling asleep ideas roamed wildly through Castiel's mind. How did Crowley come back? He was a demon, and as the Gates were closed all the demons we're sucked in. Unless…_ It is possible for a demon to turn into a human, if before being a demon he was an…but that's impossible._ Cas shook that thought from his mind. It was impossible indeed. Crowley couldn't be a fallen angel. And even if he was once an angel, the only way he would have kept the memories of being one after the fall, would have been if he was a powerful angel…a very powerful one. _Could it be? Could Crowley really be _him_? _From here any attempt of a coherent thought was impossible. Sleep took over, and Castiel travelled to a perfect version of that day, until that dream too, turned into a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallen (Chapter 6)**

It was a nice town, the one Crowley moved in. He moved in that side of the town with the new and big houses. The ones with a big lawn, white fence, front porch, French windows and pool in the backyard. And he was enjoying the stay.

Crowley celebrated a month in that house in a big way: he searched the Winchesters, and found out that Samsquatch was getting married. What a better new house gift then the total misery of the person who destroyed your life? So, after some planning he decided: he would go there after the ceremony and kill that unlucky woman in front of Sam. And it was totally worth it. He did not only bring back terrible memories by making that moose think he's insane and kill his brother, but he also killed the little hope to a normal life he had. It was exquisite.

It was 8 pm but it still wasn't dark outside since it was summer. Crowley was sitting in his backyard on a lounge chair, near the pool, sipping whiskey from a crystal glass. The day proved itself to be amazing, and he was overwhelmed with joy. He needed to make plans for later. Torturing the Winchesters and their mindless pet was a full time job, and he needed to concentrate. But now he was too happy to focus on anything. He remembered Sam's lost puppy face as he saw Crowley grab that Amelia bitch. He couldn't help but laugh. And when the moose realized she was lost… _he hates himself now for sure. That's good, he should._

oOoOo

It was dark now, and the pool illumination activated. Crowley was now able to see better, and he noticed his bottle was empty_. _He stood up still smiling, thinking he should hire a steward, as he heard a noise. He listened closely but he couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from. It couldn't be Sam or Castiel. He made sure he wasn't being followed. _Maybe it's just some goddamned Sam size rat. They have lots of those here._ He turned to leave when he heard a voice from behind. It was a soundless indistinct sound. Crowley turned fast on his heels. There was no one.

"Who's there?" Great, now he was acting like one of those scared pathetic humans he hated so much. He was once the King of Hell, he didn't fear anyone. _Except for… _He shook that thought away fast. He didn't want to think about _him_.

Inside, he opened a cabinet and took out another bottle of Jack Daniels. This time he would drink it inside. He closed the big glass doors to the backyard and rushed upstairs. The bedroom was huge: a master bed, two big lamps in opposite corners and French windows covered by heavy dark red curtains. He closed the windows and pulled the curtains. _I am not scared! It can't be him, and I am not scared of anyone else._ He was angry with himself for feeling fear, and he closed the bedroom door. He sat on the bed, not even opening the whiskey bottle. Being human was more annoying than he thought. He still couldn't adjust to his new needs: sleep, food… and bathroom. It was stupid, and it was wasting too much of his precious time. He fell asleep faster that night, happy that the Winchesters and Castiel would not have the same privilege as him: sweet dreams.

oOoOo

The next morning he woke up late. _I could never get used to sleep._ And after his new learned morning routine he went in his office: In the center of the room was a big table covered in maps and empty whiskey bottles, a closet on the opposite wall and he advanced towards it. Crowley opened the door and looked at the weapons: shotguns, knives, rifles even poisons. _Not deadly poisons, I want them to suffer before I kill them. A too sudden death doesn't help anyone._ He picked the angel sword he took from Samandriel as he tortured him, and gazed at it with nostalgia. He remembered having one of those, only bigger and more dangerous. A malicious smile appeared on his face, together with an insane thought. If Sam or Castiel would be crazy enough to open the veil, he could take advantage and try to find his Grace. _Better back in Heaven than mortal among these idiotic humans._ No, he didn't mean it, and he knew it. He knew he wasn't welcome in Heaven anymore, even though he was once adored up there.

"Shit happens!" Crowley smiled maliciously, as he held the angel sword in the bright summer light, that accessed the room from the big windows.

Crowley advanced towards the big table and pulled a map from the stack. He checked his pockets: the crystal and the talisman where still there. _Good. I have plans for Samantha today._ He smiled and poured himself some whiskey from a half empty bottle. He would take care of Sam later, though. He's body needed food and other stuff except whiskey and revenge. Crowley put the crystal glass on the map he pulled out from the stack of maps, and went to the kitchen. He would hire a steward that afternoon.

oOoOo

Small drops of whiskey were dripping on the map: Texas. There were stickers of different colors around the area of Kermit where Amelia Richardson's family lived. Crowley thought it was more appropriate to start from there and take down her family to get to Sam, and maybe find his location. Normally, he would have demons searching for him and go undercover as nice neighbors, but now, he had to work with what he had. Even his initial plan: to freeze Castiel and kidnap Dean for torturing didn't go as he intended. Still, he could easily deal with Sam, and he was sure that Castiel was in a lot of pain and grief. He would find their location, kidnap Castiel and torture him. He missed torturing. There was something pure in it: seeing the victim scream, and know he had absolute power over his life…_and death_. That reminded him: if he would find the Trans, he would make sure those inquisitive bastards will get what they deserved for siding with the Winchester in their mad quest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallen (Chapter 7)**

Kevin was the first to wake up the next morning. He went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Amazingly there were enough ingredients for a decent meal. He started to cook and check the cupboards for coffee.

Sam was in his room: the one opposite to Dean's. He couldn't get much sleep that night, he kept turning in the sheets, and when he finally fell asleep, nightmares took over. He dreamt that he was back at the church, and Crowley was in front of him. In one hand he was holding Dean's arm and in the other Amelia's. They were still in their formal wedding clothes. He heard Crowley yell, asking him who he would choose, and as he refused to choose and advanced towards him, a knife came out of nowhere and Dean got stabbed. He saw his brother fall to his knees, blood dripping on the floor and on this white shirt_. Decide, Sam! _It was his brother's voice. He was inpatient and scared… almost begging, but he didn't steer Sam in any direction. He knew his brother wouldn't be that selfish to beg him to choose him over someone else he loved. Dean was trying to get back up to his feet holding his bleeding chest with the free hand. _Save me! _Amelia was screaming in despair. Crowley was now holding his arm around her neck, smiling. _You have to choose, Winchester!_ Everything around him started to spin, and Amelia and Dean's voices where echoing in his head. _Save me, Sam! Decide, Sam! Sam! Sam! _

"Sam!" The voices morphed into one: it was Castiel's voice. He was close to the bed, his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam stood up in shook. He looked around. There was no trace of Crowley, Dean or Amelia. He looked at the bed he was in. The blankets were stained in sweat and he was still wet and burning. He looked at Cas with wide open eyes and raise brows, panting.

"You had a nightmare, is only natural." As he saw that Sam couldn't relax, he talked to him slowly. He told him to go take a shower, he would change the soaked sheets. "Then there would be breakfast. Kevin found your favorite ingredients and decided to cook something."

Sam decided to follow Castiel's advice, and opened the closet to find something clean to wear, then headed to the bathroom, as Cas was pulling the sheets from the bed. He closed the bathroom door behind him and stood there for a second to wake up completely. He managed, in the end, to make it to the mirror and look at his reflection. He needed to shave… and to sleep some more, there were dark circles under his eyes. _Shower is good; I'll feel physically better after this._ And with that thought, he brought himself to shower and continue his morning routine.

oOoOo

As he got out of the shower the bed sheets were changed, and he was thankful for that. _Cas is managing better than I am…or at least he's not showing his grief and anger._ He went down the hallway and arrived in the main hall. The books were all put back into place, and food was nicely served in the plates he and Dean found in the basement. He couldn't help but smile. Even though the situation was terrible, that order made him feel good. Sam saw his brother's frozen body at the end of the hall and that made the smile disappear quickly.

He sat at the table and thanked Castiel and Kevin for their efforts. As they started to eat, Sam asked if they managed to get any sleep, and the answer didn't surprise him: they couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. Sam nodded and they continued their meal in silence. It was clear that they were all shaken and trying to deal with it in the best they could, given the situation.

Castiel kept looking at Dean's frozen body, and every time he did his heart ached and his breath was taken away for a short instant. He wanted Dean back so much. He would do almost anything to bring him back. So, after they finished their breakfast and Kevin went to wash the dishes, he approached Sam.

"Have you decided? Will we use that method to…"His voice was pure curiosity and no trace of malice when he spoke. That made the question less painful for Sam to hear. Castiel wanted to say 'to bring Dean back' but he realized that might be too painful for Sam to hear. It would be like telling him there was no way they would bring Amelia back. Sam finished the sentence for him with a sigh, but an obvious determination.

"Yes, we will summon Death and bring Dean back." That came as a shock to Castiel. He knew Sam would choose Dean, but somehow it was still shocking to hear it with such determination. "Can you get all the ingredients needed for the ritual?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallen (Chapter 8)**

They stopped the Impala in the vicinity of a farm. Sam called Garth, asking him to escort Amelia's family to their homes, and stay with Amelia's father and Mrs. Tran until the cops finish their investigation. He knew Stan was a wreck, and he wished to comfort him, but the only think he could do now, that would _really_ help, would be to find a way to bring Amelia back. If his plan worked, he would have to explain Stan how he managed to bring her back, but he didn't care.

Sam, Castiel and Kevin got out of the Impala. The sun wasn't up yet and they had a hard time moving in the dark. Despite that, they managed to reach the stables. Sam pulled out his knife, and Castiel opened the big doors. Once in, they didn't turn on the lights, they were careful not to wake up the farmers. Kevin and Cas chose a goat and, as silently as they could, dragged it out, where Sam hit it in the head with the handle of his knife. He felt really ridiculous: stealing goats for rituals was new to him, and he couldn't say he liked it.

They put the goat in the trunk. _Dean would kill me if he were here. _Sam smiled at the thought of his brother freaking out. But it was for Dean that he was doing it. They drove back to the house. The disgusting part was yet to come. Cas and Sam brought the goat in the bathroom, and Kevin brought chairs, a small table and bowls. They put everything in place and waited for Castiel to speak. Cas nodded. They got everything they needed to perform the ritual and summon death. Dean's frozen body was near the table and, Cas couldn't help but stare at it.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was staring at the unconscious goat lying on the floor. Kevin broke the silence.

"Umm, who is going to make the goat bleed to death?" The look on his face was of repugnance and his voice was trembling.

Sam cleared his throat, and then he looked at the paper with the spell, he was holding in his hands. Without saying a word he got close to the goat and, releasing a sigh, he took out his knife and cut its throat. Dark red blood flew from the poor beast's neck into a big wooden bowl. After he was done, Cas pulled the goat away, and mixed the blood from the bowl with other ingredients, they previously collected.

He nodded at Sam, and then he got closer to the table with the bowls, seals and candles. He lifted the piece of paper with steady hands, considering the circumstances. Castiel said it was enochian, but didn't tell him what it meant. Sam took a deep breath and read the words out loud:

"Fam Med Droux

Med Orh

Und

Pa Gon Gisg Veh Nach!"

The flames from the candles got bigger, and a whirlwind lifted the herbs in one of the bowls. A sudden intense and indistinct sound echoed in the room, Sam clenched his teeth. He crumpled the piece of paper with the words of the ritual and put it in his pockets, just as a tall, skinny man in a dark suit and a cane appeared in front of the table.

oOoOo

Death was smiling at Sam. He was just as Sam remembered: skinny, tall, wrinkled skin, big straight nose, gentle eyes. He was holding both hands on his cane, his ring shining in the dim candle lights.

"Hello, Sam, Castiel." He smiled looking at Cas, no trace of malice in his eyes. "Are you still intending to become the new God?" There was actual curiosity in his voice, and as he saw the apologetic look and Castiel's face he raised his brows. "Why did you call me for?" and looking past Sam and Cas he saw Kevin. "I see you have a new prophet? Where's the old one? "

Sam opened his eyes wide and then frowned. "You took him… I mean, he's dead." There was uncertainty in his voice, but there was no other way. If Kevin was prophet that meant Chuck was dead.

Death nodded; still he claimed he didn't see Chuck a pass the veil in his 'kingdom'. Because nobody dared to say anything else he asked again why he was summoned.

"I need you to bring Dean back." Sam's voice was almost trembling; his jaw was clenched tight, just like his fists.

"I can't." The way Death said it was so nonchalant, that Sam felt the urge to punch him.

"What do you mean, you can't?" That didn't make any sense: he was Death; he could do anything he wanted with the souls. Sam felt like the ground underneath him was shaking and slowly disappearing. He didn't care anymore who he was talking to, or that he might be disrespectful to the most powerful creature in the whole world. "You can't or you won't?" Sam felt the gazes of Cas and Kevin on him, but he didn't move. He was terrified now, but the anger was still bigger than his fear.

"I would if I could, but I can't. Dean is not dead."

Sam was confused. For a second he couldn't breathe, and when he gasped for air he released a sigh – like laughter. "He's not dead?" Sam was smiling. He heard a noise behind him; he figured it had to be Cas sighing with relief.

Death tilted his head and turned to look at Dean. "His soul is trapped in his body. He is unconscious but not dead."

"Can you fix it?" Sam's was worried now, happy, but worried. He was afraid Death would tell him there was nothing they could do to fix Dean. He relaxed a little when Death turned back to look at him. Death nodded.

"_You _can fix it." Death was now looking at Castiel. "There is a way to bring him back, but you won't like it." Death looked around. "We are in a bathroom. Isn't there a more hospitable room in this building?"

oOoOo

They were in the living room. _What an irony…Dean would like it: we are sitting with Death in the _living_ room._ Sam couldn't hide the smile. He was happy now; he just found out that his brother wasn't dead, and he could use Death to bring Amelia back. He would bring just _one_ person back from the dead, after all, right?

At the big table, Castiel was writing the words Death said he would need for his little trip. Death told them that, in order to free a frozen soul, someone had to go and place a spell – like a target on that soul – and Cas knew where he was meant to go. He heard of that place while he was in Heaven, but he always thought it was just a way of keeping angels from damaging the souls. They called that place The Void, and it was said that it was the only place where the soul was unconscious, but still subject to the purest emotions. The emotions were at their best in that place, and in constant changing, so a soul could feel bliss, and a moment later the deepest grief. It was pure torture if the stay was too long. It was also said it was the place where angels went when they died.

"So," Sam began as Castiel finished explaining. "only dead angels or frozen souls can go there?"

"Yes. Angels don't have souls, and frozen souls are not the same as normal souls. They are just energy without time or conscience, numb to the changes around them on Earth." Castiel looked constantly at Death as he spoke, seeking confirmation for what he said. Death nodded in the end.

"But, we can't get angels now, right?" Kevin was confused.

Castiel looked at him with a serious face. "I am still an angel. I just don't have my grace, and am unable to return to Heaven."

"So what? You have to die and…." Sam brought his hands to his eyes rubbing them, and then uniting them like in a prayer in front of his chin. "…Death takes you back." His voice was no more than a whisper now, and goosebumps appeared on his skin.

Castiel was sorry. He too had hoped they could bring Amelia back, and it hurt him to know he couldn't help Sam. He had to do something. He had to ask Death if he could do an exception… He turned to look at Death. "This means you can't bring someone else from the dead too?"

Death raised his eyebrows. "This is my charity case for you, because you 'saved' the world." There was a moment of silence; everyone was looking concerned and deep in thoughts. Death continued his explanation. "There is a subtle balance in the universe, you know that Castiel. Not even I can break that balance." Castiel knew, but it was still painful to think about it.

Death was about to leave. He stood up and brought a hand up in the air to snap his fingers when Sam stood up and stopped him.

"Wait!" Death stopped and looked with an emotionless face at the human in front of him. Sam looked at Castiel. "You said that, in order for Death to bring someone back to the living he had to bring someone to the dead." Sam looked back at Death, his brows wrinkled and his hands in the air. "Can't you take someone _specific_ and bring someone back?" There was hope in his voice and eyes

"It doesn't work like that, Sam. If I control who comes in I, can't control who goes out." Death looked blankly at Sam, and then he announced he would 'pick up' Cas from The Void in exactly 48 hours.

oOoOo

Sam really hoped Death would be able to bring Amelia back and take Crowley in her place. It wasn't fair that someone as pure and kind as her was dead, and someone as vile and evil as Crowley was still alive. He couldn't give up, though. One day, he will be able to bring Amelia back, no matter what Death said.

They were again in the bathroom; Sam released a sigh, and then turned towards Cas. "Are you ready?" Castiel nodded and took a deep breath. Kevin was frowning and holding a hand against his temple. What he was about to see wasn't exactly pleasant so, after a moment of thinking, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. Sam pulled Castiel's angel knife and started at it for a moment, than he looked at Cas. "Be careful." Castiel nodded. He was stressed and almost trembling. Sam looked at the blade for another second, and then raised it in the air, stabbing Castiel in the heart with a swift move. A white light came from the stabbing wound, and then Cas fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fallen (Chapter 9)**

Castiel didn't feel any pain in the beginning. He saw the shining blade advance with a furious rapidity to his chest and then he felt a warm substance flow down his chest. He looked in that direction even though he knew what it was. _Blood._ That was his last conscious thought. His vision blurred and he felt the air and ground move and slip besides him. Only when he was surrounded by darkness and a deafening sound, he felt it. He felt the pain in his chest and then he fell, lifted by a warm whirlwind.

He recalled that feeling. He was light and there were no actual thoughts in his mind, no pain in his body. After some time, he felt overwhelmed with joy and he saw again. At least he thought he did, what he experienced was not time, and what he saw was not like the seeing he experienced before. It was easier and vaster. He could see everything, hear everything, it was like nothing he ever experienced before.

Cas looked around – at least he thought that was a place and he was looking – he saw shapes and something that looked like souls or people but he wasn't sure. He couldn't think straight, his mind felt sedated. Being in that place felt like drifting unconsciously trough the unclear waters of the sea: his body had no weight; he didn't even feel a body, just overwhelming feelings. He felt the utmost bliss, and a soundless unarticulated voice around him made him remember Dean and the moment in the Impala. Castiel was floating in that place, controlled by it and feeling like he himself was like a patch in that infinite sheet of bliss.

oOoOo

"Gon Med Van

Gisg Don Und Droux Fam Ourh Und Gisg Graupha Gal

Gon Gisg"

Sam was holding Castiel in his arms, struggling to read the paper Death gave him. It was again something in enochian, and Sam started to hate that language. _How do angels speak this thing?_ He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, and then he stood up and looked at Cas lying on the ground. _Let's hope this is going to work!_

"Umm, so this… conjuration, or whatever, is going to help Cas think straight in that place?" Kevin was in the doorway. He was afraid to see Castiel's body, but as he came closer to Sam, it became inevitable.

Cas was lying on his back in a pool of blood, his head tilted on a side, and something that resembled a smile, on his face. He looked peaceful, almost sleeping. Sam cleaned the angel blade and then put it on the table. He turned to see Kevin and he nodded. Basically, that was how those words helped. Sam looked at his watch: it was 4am. Cas had 48 hours to bring Dean back, and that amount of time disquieted Sam. If Death gave Castiel _that_ much time to find Dean, that meant it was an incredibly hard job, even with the enochian words.

Sam looked for a long moment at Castiel, a worried look on his face. If Cas would fail, they would have lost their only chance at bringing Dean or Amelia back. That thought made him shiver, and he felt like praying. He knew that Heaven hated him for closing the Gates, and there wasn't anyone up there he would like to pray to, but for a moment he liked to pretend. Pretend that there was a God up there that really cared, a God that would never let innocent people die or suffer. He needed to pretend that was true, at least for 48 hours.

oOoOo

Sam knew there was nothing else he could do so, after they got some sleep, they headed to Mrs. Tran's house. There they found Stan, Garth and Mrs. Tran quietly sipping tea in the living room.

Stan had the same look on his face like last time Sam saw him: the look of a man who lost the most precious thing in his life. Sam was destroyed too, but he couldn't act weak, he couldn't let it show. He sat on the couch besides Stan, and Mrs. Tran offered him a cup of coffee.

Stan shook his head and with a sigh looked at Sam. "How's your brother?"

Sam still couldn't believe that Stan was so polite to him, instead of yelling at him and throwing punches. "He will be better." _That is, if Cas manages to pull him out of The Void._ "How are you holding up, sir?" Sam spoke with a calm and soft voice, but his sorrow was obvious.

Stan looked at him with a blank face. "A little better than you, I could say." Sam frowned for a moment then Kevin pointed his head to the mirror. Sam went to the mirror and his reflection made him clench his fists. He looked terrible: dark circles under his eyes, the beginning of a beard; he had barely eaten something in the past days, so the cheekbones were really standing out on his thin face. Sam released a sigh. Stan was right, he was a mess.

oOoOo

Mrs. Tran pulled Sam and Kevin in the kitchen to talk. She was worried. Sam looked like a walking corpse – or more like a walking skeleton, if he continued to refuse food.

"How's Dean? Kevin told me about Death." She grabbed Sam's arm gently and caressed it with her thumb.

Sam looked lost. He tried to answer but he just couldn't bring himself to talk. In the end, it was Kevin who answered the question. They spent the night at the Tran house; she wanted to make sure Sam would eat and get some proper sleep. Still he couldn't get enough sleep, nightmares waking him up every hour. In the morning, before they hit the road, Stan called Sam in the living room.

"Listen, Sam, I don't know what's going on, but I trust you will tell me everything, when whatever it is that you do now ends." He grabbed Sam's shoulder tight. Sam nodded. He could never tell Stan the whole truth, but he would try to give him enough information to soothe him.

oOoOo

In The Void Cas began to understand things more clearly. He was now able to move wherever he liked and focus the information he received. It was still incredibly hard to focus but somehow, he managed.

He felt a rush and he knew he was moving. He searched for long time until he got to an area where howls – of both pleasure and fear – could be heard. He swam to that place and found a very familiar energy, lying in a cloud of fear. Castiel managed to focus enough to see who that energy was: it was Gabriel, the archangel and Trickster. In recognizing him, Gabriel's cloud of fear changed and became pure bliss. Their energy blended in a spectacular and intangible cloud, and then he was able to hear Gabriel. It was not talking; not even normal hearing and it overwhelmed Castiel. Whatever it was, it was magnificent and right now it felt ubiquitous and warm. Their touch felt like an exchange of feelings, sounds and information…and colors. They were now floating in an ocean of unknown colors.

Castiel felt a pleasant whirlwind, and then the rush of moving again. He was sent away from that place and, as he swam through the clouds of feelings, he finally understood what Gabriel said: 'Let me lead you to Dean.'

oOoOo

Castiel couldn't tell how much time had passed since he arrived – that place had no notion of time or space whatsoever. After wandering in that ocean of feelings and magnificent colors he reached the hottest spot in that realm: it was a shining and warm energy resplendent with bliss. As Castiel touched it, he felt his energy blend with the other – just like it did with Gabriel's – but this time, the attraction was more powerful and warmer: Now it wasn't a whirlwind, it was stronger – like a black hole pulling him in, but it felt warmer than the sun, and the feelings coming from it where more intense than anything he ever experienced. That embracement of energy was so pure and magnificent; it was easy for Castiel to recognize it: it was Dean.

He was ecstatic. He felt the colors, and the soundless and indistinct noises leave his energy. It was love, he could feel it, and he knew it. Cas managed, somehow, to say the word he had to, in order to show Death where they were. Talking, in The Void, was disorienting, and for a moment he thought he lost Dean, but he calmed as he felt the cloud of pure love around him.

He couldn't tell how much time after, but everything changed. The colors disappeared, replaced by a strange black and white mist, which hurt and made his bliss diminish. He felt something grab him and the energy he was surrounded by, and he felt heavy again. The sounds turned into painful deafening screams, the feelings surrounding him, into pure sadness. He got aware of time again and slowly – painfully slow – he got thrown into a whirlwind of emotions that carried them away from The Void.

oOoOo

When he woke up, every cell of his body was aching; his mouth was dry, his ears and brain bumping due to the blood pressure. As he opened his eyes the light was too blinding, and he had to close them again for another moment. Dean remembered Sam's wedding, Crowley showing up, and then it was all a blur. He couldn't comprehend what he felt, and whenever he tried to remember, his brain sent that memory further away. The only thing he remembered was love. He remembered something like an embrace, and then the utmost feeling of love and protection.

He finally managed to open his eyes and, though his vision was still blurry and every sound was sheer pain, he saw and heard someone. It was a tall, skinny man and the name 'Death' came to his mind. Death was there and talking to him. He had to focus.

"I see Castiel managed to get you out. Good. He is fine now too. I will let you process this information now. Stop dying Dean, it gets annoying." Death disappeared, and after a while Dean managed to get up.

He recognized the place: he was in his bathroom in Lebanon, Kansas. _Good._ He looked around the room. There was a table with some bowls and on the floor… _Dammit!_ It was Cas in a pool of blood. Dean rushed to his body and dropped to his knees, gripping Castiel tight and holding him in his arms.

Cas opened his eyes and saw Dean stare at him in panic. He smiled and tried to speak, but his throat was too dry. Dean helped him up, and then raised his shirt. There was no wound anymore, just blood.

They went to the kitchen and drank some water. Swallowing hurt, but they needed that sweet wetness. When they finished, Dean laughed, and came closer to Cas hugging him. Castiel wasn't sure what was going on with Dean, but he gently grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it worked like an energy boost.

Dean smiled and touched Castiel's cheekbone. "Thank you!" Castiel nodded, and they sat in an embrace for a very long period of time, until Castiel broke the silence.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." His voice was a little hoarse, but warm and full of love. It was a sweet sound for Dean's aching ears.

"You bet. And also," Dean looked around patting his stomach. "do we have some pie?" They both laughed as they advanced to the fridge, Dean holding a protective and loving arm around Castiel's shoulder. It felt good being with Cas again. Whatever happened and wherever he was, he missed Cas there. The place got better after Cas arrived; still, he missed feeling him. _Home is where the heart lies. And my heart lies with you…forever, no matter where we are._


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallen (Chapter 10)**

When Sam and Kevin got back to the house, Castiel and Dean where cuddled on the couch in the living room. Dean was wearing the silk robe he seemed to like so much, his hair still wet and shining. His hands were holding Cas tight in an embrace; Castiel's head was lying on Dean's chest, and he was caressing Dean's shoulder with his thumb.

Dean was afraid to let go of Cas. He felt that, by holding Cas tight would protect him from all the harm there might be. He sighed and kissed Castiel's forehead as he saw Sam and Kevin walk in. He was really glad to see Sammy again.

Sam sighed with relief as he saw them. He smiled as Cas and Dean stood up and came closer to them. Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him in his arms. It was good to feel again. Sam smiled at Cas and grabbed his shoulder tight, thanking him for bringing Dean back.

Dean went to get dressed, and as he returned in the living room he sat at the table next to Cas. He reached for Castiel's hand on the table, and he began caressing it with his thumb.

"That's a crazy story Cas told me." Dean was smiling at Sam, on the other side of the table. "Are you crazy sending him like that?" His smile faded, and a worried look took over his face.

"Dean…" Sam saw the sorrow and concern in his brothers' eyes; he wanted to reassure him he knew the risks, when Cas spoke.

He took Dean's hand in his, gently. "I knew the risk. But we both agreed that we had to do all that we could to bring you back." Sam nodded.

Dean's anger diminished as he saw his brother's apologetic look. He knew he had to choose between him and Amelia and he chose him. For that he was thankful, but he couldn't help being sad. He caused pain to his little brother, again. Dean wanted to make it better, to call Death himself and beg him to pull Amelia out, but deep inside he knew that wouldn't help. Death was stubborn, but he had a point. He just wished… he was pulled out from the dead so many times before, it was not fair. Amelia deserved that chance, especially now, when he wasn't an actual hunter anymore. _The world doesn't need me._ But the thought went away as soon as he saw the gazes full of love from his brother and Cas. _But they do._

They talked all day about the crazy things they had to go through, and Dean agreed to visit Stan the next day.

Dean and Cas slept in the same room that night. They were still dizzy and a little scared by The Void; they needed to feel each other and be close. That was comforting and reassuring. They fell asleep in a cuddle.

Even Sam managed to get some sleep that night. He was happy to see his brother alive again. He was relieved Dean had Cas to comfort him, and understand what he went through in that place. From what Cas and Dean told him, that place was quite the opposite of logic, but not chaos, something hard to describe in words. _That's why I'm glad Cas is with him. He needs someone to talk about it…_

oOoOo

The next morning they were on their way to Kermit. Dean wanted to thank Stan for caring about him, and also let him know how sorry he was. Before the Gates closed he should have made sure Crowley was dead. He didn't deserve an eternity as king in Hell, he deserved death.

They reached Mrs. Tran's house in the evening. Dean was not sure why they called it 'Mrs. Tran's house' since it was actually Amelia's house, but he thought it had something to do with the fact that Sam still couldn't speak Amelia's name, without becoming pale and clenching his fists in rage or pain.

They found out that Garth left for a while, at Mrs. Tran's insistences. She claimed she could handle Stan and his sorrow, and she really seemed to be right. They were clean and fresh-looking; it seemed like Mrs. Tran – or Linda, how she kept encouraging them to call her – managed to make Stan sleep and eat properly. Kevin seemed really proud of his mother, and that made Sam and Dean smile. The atmosphere at the house was not as grim as Dean thought it would be, and that was a relief.

They ate dinner making small talk. Stan kept asking about Dean's health, and Dean was happy to see that the man wasn't a wreck. In the living room things got more serious. Linda and Kevin were cleaning the table and Sam, Cas, Dean and Stan were lying on the couch and armchairs in the living room, silence stretching out between them.

"I am really sorry for what happened, Stan." Dean broke the silence. He knew it wasn't going to help the man cope with his loss, but he truly felt sorry.

Seeing the apologetic look on Dean's face Stan nodded and smiled. "The medical examiners will release her body tomorrow and we will be able to bury her." It was clear that not even Stan could use the name 'Amelia' without fearing to lose control.

"Did they find anything on the body to identify the killer?" Sam was curious. For the first time, Sam was hoping that the police would find something to trace that demon. Stan's answer saddened him, but not disheartened. He was sure he would find Crowley, one way or the other. In the end, he will have his revenge.

It was silence again. Sam was worried. He wasn't sure how much of the whole situation did Stan understand, and he was afraid to ask. But he didn't have to, in the end.

"At the wedding" He started talking, his voice soft and almost trembling. They all turned to look at him carefully. After a moment of silence Stan continued. It was clear he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. "I asked the wrong question."Sam, Dean and Cas were confused, but they couldn't bring themselves to ask. Stan looked really fragile, and about to cry, so they didn't want to push him. He sighed. "I knew the man."

The three of them looked at each other, brows raised and Dean talked. "What do you mean you know that man? How?" Dean was frowning now. Maybe Crowley threatened Stan before, or maybe he played nice to get close to him, and make it hurt more when he would kill Amelia. Both way, it was sick, and Dean was disgusted and angry.

Stan didn't seem to hear Dean, he went on. "We met in the park. He said he knew you. He said he was an old friend of yours, but he seemed sketchy to me so I just gave him curt answers." He looked at Sam, sorrow visible in his face. "It looks like he had enough information, though, to come and…" Sam stared in shock at Dean for a moment, and then he grabbed Stan's shoulder, soothing him.

"When was that?" The tone of his voice scared Dean. He didn't mean to sound so irate. He cleared his throat and leaned toward the couch.

Stan looked at Dean for a moment, like he just woke up from a nightmare. "Some weeks before the wedding…I'm not entirely sure when." Dean stood up and started pacing the room, just as Kevin and Linda walked in. He knew it wasn't Stan's fault, and he surely didn't want to make him feel guilty, but he was anxious – he couldn't stop pacing when he was anxious. He was massaging his temples as Sam called his name softly. He sat back on the armchair and releasing a long sigh. He looked apologetic at Stan, who seemed to understand his uneasiness.

"You could have died. He is a dangerous man." Castiel's voice came very soothing, and it had a calming effect on everyone in the room. Cas looked at Dean, he nodded.

"Cas is right." Dean looked at Sam as he spoke, searching for approval. "We need to take Stan to a safe place. If Crowley knows which town we're in, he will certainly come after him to get to you, Sammy." Sam nodded. He saw no other way.

Castiel looked at Mrs. Tran and Kevin. "You should come too. It's dangerous out here, and I am sure Crowley wants to find you too." Sam and Dean nodded. It was the only way to keep them away from Crowley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fallen (Chapter 11)**

Crowley parked his brand new car in front of the house Sam, Dean, Castiel and Kevin walked into. It took him a while but he found it. He was astonished. Somehow those morons managed to bring back Dean. _But not Amelia. That's good, it means it still hurts. I will take care of the angel's feelings later._ He knew that they won't be stupid enough to let the Trans and Stan alone in that house anymore, so he was intended to follow them.

He saw Mrs. Tran's car and the Impala leave, and he slowly started to follow them. In order not to get caught, he kept slowing down and even changed cars a few times. After eleven hours, and five cars, they reached a pretty remote place. Crowley drove past them, he knew the location now. He will make them feel safe for a while, and then he would make his men attack the Trans and Stan while Team Free Will would be out. It would be exquisite to capture Castiel too. He could torture him and make Dean watch – with the necklace – if he attempted to rescue him.

Crowley spent the night at a hotel nearby. He was really pleased to know where the Winchesters were, but still, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't admit it to himself, but he was really scared. He heard the soundless voice several times in the past weeks. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, the voice was able to reach him. He headed back to his house near Kermit the next day. He needed all the weapons and men he could get. _And a torturing chamber. I need to have some alone time with my boys._

oOoOo

On the road to Lebanon Dean was sure he was being followed. He even took a longer route at one point, just to make sure he wasn't being followed by someone, other than the Trans. In the end he relaxed. _I'm getting really paranoid. This can't be healthy._ But at least they weren't followed. That could have terrible consequences.

Once they reached the house, and finished the tour, Mrs. Tran offered to make dinner. The meal was delicious, and they all sat in silence, until Stan decided to talk.

"How did you find this place? It doesn't seem to be something you would find in an advert in the news papers."

Sam and Dean started to speak at the same time, saying completely different things. They stared at each other, and then Castiel explained with a steady voice. "This is their family legacy. It's remote and big enough for all of us. We should be safe here." Dean smiled. He loved Castiel's ability to keep calm in an unexpected situation. He grabbed his hand under the table and held it tight for a moment. Cas looked at him and smiled. It was interesting seeing Cas eat. He seemed so happy.

After dinner, Stan admired the living room. He started taking books from the shelves and checking their titles or contents. Sam was sitting on the couch looking at him. He wasn't sure if he should stop him, Stan looked pretty calm. Curiosity took over Sam. Dean and Cas were in their room, Mrs. Tran was in the shower and he wasn't sure about Kevin.

"Do you know?" The question was a result of a conversation he and Stan had in his mind, so he didn't expect him to understand what he meant. Stan turned to look at him.

"I start to." His answer startled Sam. "These books speak of angels and demons and other monsters. Is this what you meant when you said that man was a demon? You believe this?" He put the book back on the shelf and came to sit on the armchair next to the couch.

Sam released a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, pretty much."

"How much of it is real?" Sam didn't expect that either. Stan laughed when he saw the shocked look on Sam's face. "The first time I met you, you said your big brother was dead." Sam lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "You were all mysterious about your past, and your face… you looked like someone who has seen enough crap for hundreds of lifetimes." Sam giggled nervously. He should have been more careful around Stan.

"Wow." It was all that he could say. Sam was really impressed, and also nervous. He couldn't think of a right way to tell someone that monsters are real, not after their lost someone because of one. "Umm, pretty much everything in those books is real." He looked at Stan carefully; he wanted to see his reaction in order to know what else to say. Stan nodded. He seemed curious so Sam went on. "Dean was dead, but he managed to escape Purgatory." The look on Stan's face went from amazement to sudden realization. Sam knew what he was thinking. "We can't bring Amelia back." His voice was mournful. Stan heard the tremble in his voice when he spoke her name, it pained him.

Sam felt like he had to let Stan know why he couldn't bring her back so he went on. "My brother, Castiel and I closed the Gates of Hell and Heaven forever. Dean was just frozen, that's how we managed to bring his soul back, but Amelia is in Heaven. We don't have access there." A moment of silence and then Sam went on with a nearly desperate voice. "Trust me; I've done anything I could, to bring her back. I summoned Death – I know this might seem crazy to you, but I did – there was nothing he could do…" Stan raised his hand and made Sam stop. Sam could see that his words affected him and he was sorry.

"Sam, what you did is more than enough. Nobody would have thought of bringing her back from the dead. But you did, and I thank you for that." He made Sam get up and gripped him in his arms tight. "Thank you, boy!"

Stan headed to his room. It seemed like he had enough of supernatural beings for one day, and Sam could understand perfectly. When he turned, he saw Cas and Dean look at him. They nodded. There was nothing else he could have told Stan, that would have had that positive effect on him.

Dean grabbed his brother's shoulder tight. "You did good telling him. He would get more sleep now that he knows there really is a Heaven." Sam nodded. He was tired. He went to his room and fell lifeless on his bed. He just wanted this all to end. He curled up in the middle of the bed and fell asleep. This time, there were no nightmares, just pleasant dreams.

oOoOo

In the hallway Dean and Cas were watching Sam close the door to his room. Castiel came closer to Dean, and put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's best this way." Dean knew what he meant and he agreed.

He turned and caught Cas in his arms, holding him tight. Castiel took Dean's face in his hands, and slowly caressed his tense cheeks. In the end he kissed him: a short, dry kiss to reassure him that everything would be fine, and that he would always be by his side, no matter what. And that was exactly what Dean needed. He hugged Cas and then he smiled. It was time for them to get some well deserved rest too.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it a lot! 3 This story going to have about 20 chapters, but now I have to focus on school for a while, so it will take me a while to write the chapters. Sorry for that! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fallen (Chapter 12)**

Sam woke up early the next morning. He dreamed that he and a reaper got to Purgatory, where he found the hole that was leading to Heaven. He dreamed he found Amelia, but when he wanted to take her out of there, she chose to stay. The shock woke him up.

He looked around: no Amelia, no Heaven…just Crowley, leaned against the wall. Sam reached for the demon knife and rushed out of bed, but as soon as he got to the wall Crowley was gone. Sam threw the knife on the bed and squeezed his temples. He hated seeing Crowley.

After his morning routine he went in the kitchen. Linda was awake and making pancakes. She greeted Sam, and touched his shoulder affectionately, smiling. He saw the keys to the Impala on the kitchen counter, and then he realized: Mrs. Tran went out. How else could she have found the ingredients for pancakes? He smiled. She was sneaky, and he liked that.

"You sneaked in Cas and Dean's room?" He was laughing, while pouring some juice in his glass.

"Yes, the keys to my car were in Stan's room." Mrs. Tran stopped for a second and looked at Sam with a serious face. "You should buy bigger covers." They both started laughing. Sam really needed this. He needed something to get Crowley out of his head, literally.

Dean walked into the kitchen, wearing only his black shirt and underwear. He seemed well-rested, still sleepy, but happy. Linda laughed.

"You had a nice night?" She kept the car keys in front of him and Dean grabbed them, looking confused.

"Don't worry; I took good care of her." The shock on his face made both Sam and Linda burst into laughter.

"All of a sudden I feel naked." Dean advanced slowly towards the living room, acting like he wanted to throw something at Sam. It was good hearing him laugh, and as he got out of his sight he smiled. _I wish you could be this happy all the time, Sammy._

The morning proceeded very well. They were all in a good mood and enjoying Mrs. Tran's delicious breakfast. Stan seemed to be the happiest person amongst them. After all, he just got reassured that his little girl was in Heaven, and he was sure the boys had a plan to take that psychopath out.

Their breakfast was interrupted by someone calling Sam, but they relaxed as soon as they found out who it was.

oOoOo

No one – except Sam – heard of Crowley for almost a week, and the six of them were having a pretty good time, considering the situation. After the breakfast, even though Dean and Cas didn't really agree, Stan wanted to go for a walk. He assured them there would be no danger if he would. After all, he spent a week inside, he needed some fresh air.

It was a pretty hot summer morning, and he was planning to walk in the park, when he heard a voice next to him. As he raised his head he saw a man in a black suit. Anger took over him and he looked like he was ready to strangle Crowley…were it not for the gun he was pointing from under his coat.

"I know" Crowley was speaking in his deep relaxed tone. "not very classy. But I don't have many alternatives left, now that I'm human." Crowley made Stan stand up and follow him in the nearby parking lot. Once Crowley was sure no one could see them, he hit Stan with the gun. The blow to his head made him unconscious, and a tall brawny man dressed in black came to push Stan in the car.

oOoOo

Stan woke up in an abandoned-looking hospital. He was tight to a bed and surrounded by metallic tables. On those tables he could see a variety of knifes, scalpels, syringes and other strange objects. He heard a voice to his left and he looked. The light from the corridor was shining on the silhouette of a rather small man.

"Crowley! Let me go!" Stan was shaking his arms and legs, desperately trying to loosen the grips that were holding him tight.

"Good, you know my name. I guess Alice and Dorothy told you everything about me. Aw, and lets don't forget little Toto. How is he?" Stan was looking at him horrified. There was something incredibly wrong with that man.

"What are you going to do to me?" Stan didn't mean to sound so desperate, he was ashamed.

Crowley smiled. "I am going to use you as bait, and torture you in the process. Nothing personal." He said with nonchalance and then shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't consider it a big deal. As he saw the look of fear on Stan's face, Crowley smiled again, and took one of the knives from the tables, making it flip in his hand. "Shall we begin?"

oOoOo

It was getting late and Stan still didn't return. Dean was pacing the room while trying to reach his phone.

"It's still sending me to voicemail." Dean looked worried at Cas. "We need to find him."

They took the Impala, letting the Trans home alone. If Crowley would show up there, he wouldn't be able to get it, anyway.

In the Impala Dean was still trying to reach Stan's phone. In the end someone answered.

"Stan, where are you? You alright? We've been worried-" Dean stopped as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Dean." Dean looked at Cas, with.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel was worried now too.

"Is that Castiel? Tell him I said 'Hi!'." Crowley seemed to enjoy this.

"What did you do to Stan?" Dean stopped the Impala and pulled over quickly, making them violently hit the backrests.

"Oh, he's fine. Well, not really. I am torturing him for a while now." Dean felt like someone hit him in the stomach.

"Crowley, I swear if you –"

"What? Hell or no Hell, I am still in control. You want your little friend back; you play the game after my rules, you morons!" Crowley began to yell angrily. Dean had to admit he was a little scared. If Crowley was angry, he was unpredictable.

Dean released a sigh. "What rules?" The resignation was clear in his voice. Dean didn't like that situation at all.

"This rules. Rule number one: you two morons have to suffer. Rule number two: there is nothing you can do to stop me. Rule number three: this round I will play with the Winchester in Jumbo size, alone. Tell him to find me. Or I kill Stan. You have 24 hours." He hung up. Dean looked at Cas, his eyebrows frowned, jaw clenched tight.

"What did he say?" Cas was afraid he might not like the answer. And he was right. "We have to find him, fast."

Dean nodded; he needed Castiel's help to find Crowley. "But we can't go, Cas. He was really specific. If Sam doesn't go alone, he will kill Stan."

Dean passed a hand over his face and Cas nodded. "Alright. Let's go back now. They must be pretty worried." And looking at Cas smiling he added it was nice to have Gabriel back. _He can help._

**A/N: YAY! Gabriel will be back! He didn't necessarily have to appear but I like him so… maybe I will make this story a little Sam/Gabe too… me likey the ship. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fallen (Chapter 13)**

Gabriel was about to trip and fall. Walking was hard after so much time without a body. He was grabbing the shelves, trying not to fall. His body was aching, and he was hungry. He never experienced hunger before, but he could tell he hated the feeling.

He was sitting besides the big refrigerator, eating and drinking while the cold was allaying his burning skin. _This feels good._ After he finished munching the sandwiches, he took a bag and filled it with some more food, and left the shop. He was lucky it was too late at night, and no one was around.

He walked down the deserted highway. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was coming from, and his senses seemed sedated. He couldn't use his grace; he couldn't even access the angel's radio. _Looks like someone closed the Gates…and I'm stuck here._ But he wasn't really sad about that. He didn't like the idea of an eternity in Heaven. That place was too different now, and he didn't know anyone up there anymore. There was nothing much to do in Heaven, anyway.

But on Earth… he could think of a few things to do. _Like Sammy Winchester._ He found himself laughing. He knew the Winchesters were behind this, and he also had the certainty that Castiel was involved too. A memory came back to him making his head ache, like he just fell off the 4th floor of a building. _The stories about The Void are real…_

He walked like that for a few hours, thinking about what could have happened in his absence, and as the solitude became too unbearable he decided to hitch-hike. Strangely, he didn't feel exhausted at all, he felt… _recharged._ He laughed again at that thought. _I should stop doing that. A man laughing by himself, in the middle of nowhere, isn't someone people just offer a ride to. _

In the end, a truck stopped. Gabriel found out he was in Kansas, near Wichita. The man left him at a motel and Gabriel thanked him. He went inside to look for a phone and he managed to trick the receptionist into giving him a room, for free. _I'm still the Trickster, with or without mojo._ He was aware of the way Sam and Dean hid their tracks, but he was sure he would find them.

It took him almost a week to track them down, but in the end he managed to get Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was the same as usually: calm, stron_g, _deep_… annoyed too._

"Hello Sammy!"

Sam didn't expect to ever hear that voice ever again, and, even thought he killed his brother a thousand times, he was happy to hear it. After all, he taught him a very important lesson, and sacrificed himself for the greater good.

"What– Gabriel?" Sam laughed. "…but how?" Sam seemed to be eating, and Gabriel could hear voices around him. He heard Dean, he heard a loud noise, and then all the others faded. Sam stood up and went in another room. "How come you're… where are you?"

Sam didn't question for a second that it might not be Gabriel. With the demons and angels locked, there was no other creature able to imitate his voice…except for the shape shifters, but they needed to kill or touch a person to take their resemblance.

"It seems like I am in Kansas, Wichita." Gabriel looked around the crappy motel room. "You don't happen to be in the vicinity, do you? I can't fool the receptionist any longer…" He heard Sam laugh again.

"Matter of fact, I am only three hours away from your location." Sam heard Gabriel scream with joy, he was really happy himself. "Wait wherever you are. I'm on my way."

oOoOo

Sam hit the road after they had breakfast. He was incredibly happy to find out that Gabriel was alive. Castiel told them about how he saw Gabe in The Void, and Sam thought that, when Gabriel united his energy with Cas, he got pulled out from there as well.

He reached the vicinity of Wichita where Gabriel said he would be. He saw the motel Gabriel told him about, and went in, paying the receptionist for Gabriel's stay, and then he went to his room.

It was like one of the many motels Sam and Dean stood in over the years, nothing special. Music was playing from the radio on the nightstand, but there was no one in the room. Sam could hear the shower, so he just sat on the bed for a while, listening to the song.

Sam never heard the song before; it seemed like one of the songs Dean would listen to. He closed his eyes and rested his back on the headboard, sitting still as the song was playing. He remembered how freaked out Dean was, when he told him about the way songs were always played out by gods to make him feel awkward around Castiel. Sam laughed, and listened to the lyrics carefully, to see if those gods would play some tricks on him too.

_Pull me; I'm your fabulous weapon _

_I'll hit your target, girl, so you see _

_Well I'm in too tight, gonna feel it tonight, yeah _

_Baby here I stand, I'm your impossible man_

Sam laughed. No mean tricks from any gods for him. _Right?_ The song was still playing but he couldn't hear the shower anymore. He opened his eyes. Gabriel was sitting in the bathroom doorway near a window: his blonde hair was ruffled and seemed longer than usual; his golden eyes where gazing with amazement at Sam, and beautifully shining in the light coming directly from the sun. He was wrapped in …pretty much, all the towels he could find in the bathroom. He smiled as he let all the towels fall, except the one around his waist. His body was more slender than Sam remembered. Sam stood up.

"Hello, Sammy!" He came to hug Sam, than he followed Sam's gaze on his own body. "Right…I need clothes." He laughed. He took his clothes from the bed and went back in the bathroom. After a while he came back dressed. He lifted his arms in the air, like showing Sam that he was dressed and ready for that hug. Sam came closer and hugged him, holding his back tight.

When Sam let go of him, Gabriel looked confused. "What's wrong?" Sam couldn't understand angels. They could change their emotions in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing. I was joking about the hug; I know how uncomfortable it is for you. I didn't think you'll go for it. I just thought you would hate me."

"What for? Killing Dean, over and over again, in a loop of Tuesdays?" Sam laughed looking at Gabriel's apologetic face. "I was mad, of course, but you did teach me a great lesson…" Sam looked out the window for a second, and as he turned he had a serious look on his face. "…Dean is my weak spot."

Gabriel smiled as he headed to the exit. "I feel like I've missed plenty... You mentioned a three hours ride? Good, more than enough to tell me the whole story."

oOoOo

"Wait. You hit a dog and you stopped?" They were in the car together for two hours. Sam found Gabriel hilarious, and he needed funny at the moment. "Wait…and whose car is this anyway?" Gabriel moved in his seat looking around. "It smells like wet possum."

"I told you, I stole it... how come you know how a wet possum smells like? And, what's the matter with you supernatural beings? Why do you all find it so weird that I stopped when I hit the dog?" Sam laughed, acting like he was mad at Gabriel.

"Who else did react like this…wait, don't tell me. You said 'you supernatural beings' not 'you angels' so I guess it wasn't Castiel." Sam was amazed. Gabriel has always impressed him, he was really smart and he certainly got the jokes easier than Castiel.

"Meg… a demon." Sam saddened when he remembered the last time he saw her. Meg proved herself to be a good demon, after all… _a unicorn._ A small smile appeared on his face, and then faded quickly.

Gabriel whistled. "You certainly know how to choose your friends, Sam." But seeing Sam's serious face he stopped, making him go on with his story.

In the end they reached the house just as Sam finished his story.

"I certainly missed a lot." After a moment of silence Gabe turned to face Sam, just as he pulled the car in front of the Impala. "I am sorry to hear about Amelia." Gabriel pated Sam on the shoulder. Sam seemed to need something to cheer him up. "But at least, like this you're all mine, big boy." Gabriel winked. He was relieved when he heard Sam laugh. He couldn't stand to see him sad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fallen (Chapter 14)**

Dean was pacing the room, when he heard his brother announce his arrival. Sam seemed happy, and Dean hated to be the one to wipe that smile out from his face. He saw Gabriel by his side, and he smiled. Castiel softly spoke his brother's name and saw hugged him. Sam came closer to him Dean, letting the two brothers have their alone time.

"I found him in a crappy motel." He turned back to look at Gabriel, just as he made a perverted joke confusing Castiel. Sam laughed. "At least he didn't lose his sense of humor." Seeing his brother's worried face he stopped. "What happened?" He looked around. He was Mrs. Tran and Kevin around Gabriel, but he couldn't see Stan. He looked at Dean with terror in his eyes.

"Crowley kidnapped him." Dean's voice was soft and apologetic.

Sam shook his head. "What? How? When?" He was startled. He felt guilty for leaving Dean and Cas alone in a time like that.

They went in the living room and Dean told him everything that happened in the hours he was away, and Sam felt sick. He couldn't lose Stan; losing him would mean failing Amelia.

"He wants _me_ to play?" He looked at Gabriel. Sam felt like he was the best one at games, so he asked for his advice.

"You should play." Dean frowned and Gabriel hurried to continue. "While you play your round, Crowley will be distracted. He will watch_ you_, to see if _you_ try anything to trick him, and he will also watch to see what Dean and Cas do to help you. He will never expect _me_. While you play your games, I can sneak in, kill his guards, and then you can take him out." They all looked with respect and amazement at Gabriel.

Castiel smiled. "You were indeed the best general of the army Heaven ever had." He was very proud of his big brother.

"Hells yeah, even better than Michael and Raphael!"He joked a little more about the subject, and then he got serious. "We should all get some sleep tonight. Crowley is certain you'll stay up all night looking for him, which would make you slow and easier to kill in the morning." When he saw that everyone got the idea, he smiled. "Good. Now it's time for us to sleep." He looked at Sam as he said it and he winked. "Alright Sasha Grey, you coming?" They all laughed – except Kevin – and that felt good. Gabriel knew that the most important thing in a battle was the positive attitude. He needed to keep them smiling.

They all stood up and went to their rooms. Castiel and Dean headed to their room too. When Gabriel realized they went in the same room, he had to make a comment about it.

"You found bliss, brother? What took you so long?" Castiel turned to look at him smiling; Dean looked like he just realized Gabriel never the room. "The only ones in the whole world, not knowing you were meant to be together, were the two of you." He came closer to Cas and Dean, laying his hands on their shoulder. He continued in a serious tone. "I'm happy you saw it in the end." He left with some more jokes, and something that sounded like a 'sleep tight'. Dean had to admit he liked Gabriel: he was hilarious, smart and sure as Hell he knew how to be a good leader.

oOoOo

The next morning, Sam and Gabriel went to look for the place Stan was kidnapped from. Around five pm they found Mrs. Tran's car in the parking lot near the park. They posed as federal agents, and managed to get the video surveillance tapes from the places all around the park.

They saw Crowley take Stan in the parking lot and hit him. Crowley smiled at the video surveillance camera, as a tall man pushed the unconscious Stan in the car. When they saw the tall man's shining eyes Sam was relieved.

"Shape shifter. Do you think he hired a band of Purgatory creatures to protect himself?" He kept thinking he couldn't kill humans, and Crowley made it easier for him.

Gabriel nodded. "Would make sense, they're more powerful than normal humans. We have to find him fast."

Gabriel suggested going to the police station and running the license plates. He asked Sam to wait in the car, and he left with a joke. Sam really enjoyed his jokes, he needed something to make him distract from his obsessing thoughts of killing Crowley.

As he waited in the Impala he turned on the radio, still laughing.

_Pull me; I'm your fabulous weapon _

_I'll hit your target, girl, so you see _

_Well I'm in too tight, gonna feel it tonight, yeah _

_Baby here I stand, I'm your impossible man_

Sam laughed again. It was the same song he heard in the motel room. He saw the car door open, and Gabriel got in.

"I got an address, but Crowley's smart; I bet the address is from the place he holds Stan… at a safe distance from his actual location."

They drove back to the house, filling the others in, on what they found.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sammy?" Dean was worried. It seemed like a great plan, but even the best plans can go wrong.

Sam nodded. He was more than ready to find Crowley, and stick a knife in his heart.

oOoOo

Sam and Dean were stuffing their duffel bags with weapons, when Dean turned to look at Sam. He took a small silver blade and handed it to his little brother.

"You know I hate those bastards."Sam nodded. If Crowley had shape shifters by his side, he had to be careful who he saves or kills. He took the blade and hid it.

The plan was for him to go and face Crowley alone, while Cas and Dean would act like trying to get inside the building and kill Crowley. Gabriel would be the one to kill all the monsters in the building and let the others in.

They got to the Impala, and Dean hugged Sam tight. He was always nervous when he had to let his little brother do something stupid like this. "You be careful Sammy!"

Sam smiled. "Always." Sam got into the stolen car and started the engine.

Dean and Cas watched as the car disappeared around the corner. Dean touched Castiel's cheek with love and smiled. They killed the devil, closed the Gates to Heaven and Hell, killing the former king of Hell will be easy.

They got in the Impala. The sun was still in the sky even though it was 8 pm. Gabriel was the first one to head to the address earlier that day, to make sure Crowley wouldn't notice him. Dean brought the engine to life - he loved the sound of his baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fallen (Chapter 15)**

"Crowley!" Sam was in the main hallway of an abandoned hospital, his hands in the air at his sides, waiting for someone to come forward. "I'm here, you son of a bitch. I found you!" Sam looked around. The halls were dirty, the walls were cracked and the windows had no glass – the place was creepy, even for him.

"Indeed, Ginormitron. Great job." Crowley's sarcastic voice echoed through the halls.

Sam turned in the direction the voice was coming from. Crowley was sitting very prim on the stairs, a vicious look on his smiling face. He moved slowly down the stairs until he reached the last step. Sam was staring at the man who killed the person that made him whole again, the man that tried to kill his brother, and hurt his family, and the only thing he could think of was ripping his heart out, barehanded.

Sam's eyes were full of spite, and he couldn't bring himself to talk. He knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he were to talk, so he just stared at Crowley until he decided to talk.

"Look at your face, I bet it hurts." Sam didn't answer; he was still staring at Crowley with hatred. "You don't talk, but that look of your face…" Crowley contorted into an evil smirk. "Like salt on a wound? No? Still not talking Winchester?"

Sam looked around licking his lips. He wanted to bash Crowley's head against all the walls in that room, or slit his throat, making his death slow and painful. He pushed that thought far enough to concentrate, and he spoke.

"I have nothing to say to you."He sounded like he was out of breath; every word was deep and accentuated. "Tell me what your game is, and let's get this done with."

Crowley raised his brows and put his hands in his pockets, smiling. "Very well."

Sam could tell Crowley was suspicious, but he couldn't see amazement or surprise on his face. He looked calm, like everything followed a specific plan, and there would be nothing Sam could do or say to change that. Sam's face turned into a smirk. _End of the line, asshole._

Crowley snapped his fingers and two brawny men came from behind, grabbing Sam's arms. They pushed him towards the stairs, and Crowley led them to a large room on the last floor. While walking up the stairs he tried to guess the species of the ones holding him. _Definitely Shapeshifters. _

The room had several pillars with peeled-off paint, three sets of French windows and many metal tables around a bed. Sam focused on the bed and realized something was moving. He saw the red substance all around it and the metal tables, and heard a deep groan.

Sam looked at Crowley with hatred and surprise, but then his face turned suppliant. Crowley nodded and the Shapeshifters freed him. He ran to the bed and looked at the man covered in blood.

Stan saw the apologetic look on his face and tried to smile, to reassure him everything was alright, but his muscles hurt too much to talk.

As Sam tried to untie Stan, Crowley got closer to the bed, making the two men pull Sam away. "You can't do that, yet. This is the price, but we still didn't play the game." Sam writhed in their grip trying to escape, but they were too strong. "Good. Now that you've calmed down, we can proceed."

oOoOo

Gabriel was outside the old hospital. He was surrounded by dead Vetala's, blood dripping from his archangel blade. Those creatures always hunted in packs, so it was hard to fight them_. I was a general once, after all._ _Divide and conquer. A little cliché, but true._ He smiled, pulling his shirt up to check for any bites. _I wouldn't like to be paralyzed right now when Sammy needs me._ Hesaw no bite marks and he relaxed. He advanced towards the backdoor.

The door opened with a squeaking sound, and Gabriel walked in cautiously, the archangel sword in his hand, ready for attack. There was no one around so he checked his clock. _9:21 pm._ He advanced up the stairs quickly. He only had 39 minutes to kill all the monsters in the hospital. _Things I do for love._ He joked several times about that, trying to stay positive. He knew it would be a tough task, but Cas and Dean were fakely trying to save Sam, so they should be killing some monsters in the process too, making his job a little easier.

Gabriel got to the first floor. He checked all the rooms on the floor until he found the monsters.

"Hello, ladies." His voice was jocose, and it caught everyone's attention. _Good._

The archangel sword fell from his sleeve and he looked around. _Three Vetalas and…_ Gabriel smirked satisfied. ._..four Vampires. Easy enough._ He advanced menacing towards them and the fight started.

oOoOo

Dean was still trying to lock pick the front door when they got surrounded by eight smirking Vetala's. Cas let his angel blade fall down his sleeve, advancing towards one of the creatures with Dean at his side. Dean lifted the long silver blade, and stuck it in that creature's neck with a swift movement. The Vetala fell to the ground agonizingly trying to scream, but only succeeding to choke in its own blood. All the others stopped for a long moment, looking at the inert creature on the ground in shock.

Dean was smirking maliciously at them, and the fight started with him slowly inciting them to attack. Castiel quickly decapitated two Vetalas, blood spluttering all over his face, while Dean punched and killed a strong looking male.

Cas and Dean exchanged a brief glance, before Dean got overpowered by three Vetalas. His blade fell too far for him to reach, and he cried Castiel's name. Cas grabbed the Vetala that advanced towards him by his jacket, shoving him against the building and sticking the angel blade in his heart. The body fell on the ground, leaving just a red trail on the wall, and he ran to help Dean.

Cas grabbed one of the Vetala's and threw it on the ground. He pushed him down with a knee on his chest and a hand on his mouth, stabbing him right in the heart. Dean's screams were now weaker and a Vetala punched Cas as he tried to reach Dean. He fell on the ground and stood there startled for a moment. He clenched his fist around the blade, and kicking the legs of the Vetala, made him fall. Cas pushed his blade into its throat, and heard him slowly choke. He then jumped and threw the Vetala that was bent over Dean, to the ground. Cas was furious; he saw blood running down Dean's shirt. He got on top of the Vetala and stuck the blade in its forehead.

Castiel was panting. He stood up and wiped the blood off his eyes. He kneeled on the ground next to Dean and pulled him in his arms, checking for bite marks. Castiel saw a deep wound on Dean's neck and he sighed. Dean was paralyzed by their venom. Cas grabbed him tight and stood up, leaning Dean's body against his. He needed to bring Dean to the Impala, he couldn't leave him there.

Just as Castiel slowly advanced towards the Impala he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. He stopped. The steps moved slowly, surrounding him. Cas looked around him: Six Shapeshifters were slowly drawing closer to them. There was a pounding in his head, his muscles ached, and he was out of breath, but he needed to protect Dean.

Cas laid Dean slowly on the ground. Dean tried to speak, but he couldn't, his facial muscles were paralyzed too, so he just managed to groan. Castiel stood up and pulled his blade, sending minatory glances at the Shapeshifters.

"Alright then." His voice was gruff and filled with ire.

The circle of Shapeshifters started to close down on him and he fastened his grip on the blade. _You're not going to hurt Dean!_ He took a deep breath, and then he raised his blade to kill the closest Shapeshifter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fallen (Chapter 16)**

Gabriel killed all the monsters he could find so far in the abandoned hospital. _I just hope Dean and Castiel killed all the other creatures outside and in the vicinity._

He was advancing slowly on the third floor, checking every room, when he heard a scream. It came from the fourth and last floor, and it was Sam's scream. He froze, anger rising inside. He tried to fight the impulse to pull out his sword and barge into the room, even if every cell in his body demanded otherwise. But in order to_ really_ save Sam, he had to make sure all the monsters were dead first, so he continued his search. Dean and Castiel had eight minutes to reach him and make sure all the monsters outside were dead.

oOoOo

Castiel was kneeled on the ground. Dead bodies and blood pools all around him. His fists were clenched in the Shapeshifter's shirt and his face was surely contorted. When he spoke his voice was deep and rough.

"What is the signal? How were you supposed to let Crowley know we're here?" Castiel waited about three seconds, and when the man didn't answer he stuck the angel blade in his arm.

The Shapeshifter cried in pain, but as Castiel raised his blade again he talked. "We were supposed to call him every twenty minutes, so he could know we're alright. When you would have shown we just had to bring you to him."

Castiel softened his grip, and looked around. He gripped the man's throat.

"You will take me to Crowley, as your prisoner."

The man was slowly chocking. He tried to unclench Castiel's fist but he was too weak, so he nodded. Cas loosened his grip and helped the man up, making him grab his wrists. They carefully moved through the dead bodies, and reached the entrance.

Dean was safe in the car, and the paralysis would be over soon, since not much venom entered the system. Castiel sighed with relief: Dean was safe, and soon enough they would take down Crowley and the whole nightmare would finally end.

oOoOo

Sam was bound to an old and rusty medical chair. He was being tortured for almost half an hour. Blood was dripping from his face, chest and neck, and he was heavily panting. Stan was unconscious on the bed and the two Shapeshifters were looking in awe at Crowley's work.

Crowley was sluggishly moving his finger on the bloody angel blade, peacefully smiling. It pleased him to see Sam's blood on a blade: it meant he was in pain, and Sam deserved pain for finishing The Trials.

After a long moment he stopped gazing at the blade and looked at Sam. He touched his face incredibly gently, moving away the blood-soaked hair form his cheeks. Sam groaned. He hated the idea of Crowley touching him.

Crowley smiled spitefully and ran the blade, once again, on Sam's naked chest, like a brush on a canvas. Sam threw his head back and bit his bloody lips, but still he couldn't keep the scream from leaving his chest. The deafening sound echoed through the halls making the Shapeshifters shudder with repugnance.

Crowley moved relaxed towards one of the iron tables and put the blade down. He picked a crystal glass and poured some more Elijah Craig, and then he looked at the clock. It was almost time for the guards to call and confirm everything was alright. Anyways, Crowley knew that Dean and Castiel would have tried to rescue Sam, but they would never be able to kill all the creatures. So he smiled and enjoyed his drink, just as he saw something move with the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was, and saw Castiel wounded and covered in blood. He smiled maliciously once again, lifting his glass in the air.

"Castiel!" Crowley's voice was loud and happy. "Glad you joined us, the night is young!" He didn't care he was quoting a human song now, he was too happy to let his hatred for humans mope him.

Cas saw Sam covered in blood and wounds, and clenched his jaw. He looked at the two Shapeshifters besides Stan's bed. He couldn't take Crowley and the three monsters out on his own. He had to wait for Gabriel.

Crowley saw Castiel's resigned look and nodded. "A smart one after all. Don't try anything; you can't defeat all the monsters in this building." He looked at the Shapeshifter holding Cas for a moment, his brow raised. "Where's the other Winchester?"

Castiel's anger raised and Crowley read the hatred on his face.

Crowley smiled. "Poor thing!"

Sam yelled in anger as he understood what it meant, and Crowley closed his eyes, slowly swaying his head. That was music for his ears. He took another sip of bourbon then looked at the glass. He moved back next to Sam, and poured the rest of the drink on him.

The orange-brown liquid flew on Sam's head and all over his chest, making the wounds burn. He clenched his teeth and groaned in pain.

oOoOo

Gabriel was hidden behind a pillar and saw Castiel being taken to the room he heard the screams from. He sighed. He hoped it was all part of the plan, and all the monsters outside were dead.

He moved slowly down the hall, leaned against the wall, angel sword in his hand. He heard Crowley talk to Castiel, he heard another agonizing scream from Sam, and he gripped the blade tighter. _Please, tell me your bluffing, brother!_ He wished he was able to use the angel connection again, to communicate with Cas. The thought of Dean dead, and Sam and Cas mourning him was excruciating.

He looked at his watch. It was time.

Gabriel got in the large doorway and looked in the room. The sight of Sam's wounded body made him gasp. The two guards stiffened when they saw him. Crowley noticed the change and turned to look in Gabriel's direction. He froze, eyes open wide. Castiel was pleased with Crowley's reaction, and content that he was scared. The Shapeshifter holding Castiel turned too, and in shock released Cas from his grip, backing away from the man in the doorway.

"Hello, brother!" Gabriel's voice was deep and menacing.

Cas turned quickly on his heels and stabbed the Shapeshifter that once held him, in the lungs. The man fell on the ground gasping convulsively. The agonizing gasps seemed to wake Crowley from his trance.

"Kill them, you morons!" His voice was filled with anger.

The two Shapeshifters got closer to Cas, but Gabriel came in his help. They killed the creatures, and then looked threateningly at Crowley. He was now looking out the window, he couldn't see the guards outside, and he turned to look at the two former angels.

"They're dead." Castiel announced with a deep satisfied voice, while Gabriel was freeing Sam.

As soon as Gabriel released him from the leader ties, Sam fell in his arms. He was weak because of the blood loss, and his head was spinning. He needed to lean against Gabriel.

"Th-Thank you!" Sam tried to speak, but his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper.

Gabriel was holding Sam's face in his hand, caressing his temple with the thumb as he heard him. It was heart-breaking how these humans would think about thanking in a moment of excruciating pain. He smiled affectionately.

Cas was still staring at Crowley menacingly when he decided to run towards the door. Castiel ran after him, but Crowley swung the angel blade and wounded his arm. The warm blood began to flow down his sleeved, and a burning sensation kept Cas from moving his injured arm. _He got to the muscle._ Cas grabbed his wounded arm and pushed it against his chest, groaning.

Gabriel left Sam in the chair and ran after Crowley. He was already on the stairs to the second floor, when he saw Crowley fall on his back. As he got closer he saw Dean looking disgusted, at Crowley's bleeding lip.

Gabriel grabbed Crowley's suit and dragged him back on the third floor. The he looked at Dean smiling with relief.

"You're alright?" He saw Dean's soaked shirt and bleeding neck.

Dean nodded. "Where's Sammy?"

Gabriel lifted Crowley and grabbed his arms, pushing him up the stairs. Crowley released groans of pain, but that only incited the archangel to cause him more pain.

They got back to the room were Sam had been tortured. They saw Stan lean against Castiel. He was badly injured and covered in blood, but still alive and conscious. Cas's sleeve was soaked in blood, and he was getting more and more pale. Sam was still unable to stand up, and he was just partially conscious.

Dean got closer to Sam and gently took his face in his hands. He released an agonizing sigh. Seeing Sammy like that was heart-wrenching.

"Sammy, it's ok, I'm here now!" He adjusted Sam's messy and blood-soaked hair, and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, trying to soothe him.

Gabriel made Crowley fall on his knees, and watched the scene. Crowley was definitely amazed. He couldn't believe that the Winchester won.

But the most surprising fact was that Gabriel was back. How was that even possible? Even if the morons would have asked Death for a favor, he would have only brought back one person, and that one person was Dean. He was really confused.

Stan was able to walk on his own, so Castiel let go of him. He got closer to Dean and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, making him look up. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Dean nodded. He stood up.

"We will take Crowley home, and we will keep him in the basement until Sam recovers. This is his revenge." Dean's voice was determined and steady, and Castiel and Gabriel nodded. Dean took Castiel's wounded arm in his hands and looked at it. "We need to recover too." He smiled at Cas, stroking his hand affectionately.

They got out of the old hospital, ready to head to the cars, when Gabriel spoke. They had to bring all the bodies in the hospital and burn that place to the ground.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and ! I keep feeling it gets worse with every chapter, (I'm really sorry if it does get annoying or stupid. Definitely not my intention!) so I would really love to know your opinions about it. '^_^'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fallen (Chapter 17)**

Two weeks passed since they captured Crowley, and Sam's wounds were starting to heal. He was feeling much better, and even Castiel and Stan were almost completely healed.

They all lived in the house in Lebanon, Kansas, in those weeks: Mrs. Tran took care of them, making sure they would eat and sleep properly, Dean took care of Sam, standing next to his bed in the nights Sam would have fever, and Gabriel did the same for his little brother. In the evenings they would all – Cas, Dean and Gabe – pay a visit to Crowley to feed or torture him.

Finally, Sam got out of his room too. He convinced Dean he was alright, and that the only thing that would make him better was killing Crowley. Castiel informed him that he and Gabriel hid the crystal and destroyed the talisman, making sure that the bond between Sam and Crowley was broken forever.

Sam went to the basement. He saw Crowley tied to the chair and soaked in blood. When he noticed Sam, he smiled.

"What do I owe this honor? The great king, chosen by Lucifer himself, visits the humble king of Hell…" Crowley's voice was ironic and spiteful.

Sam laughed in his specific sad way, when a sigh sounds like a small laughter. "You're pathetic Crowley." He looked at Crowley, almost with pity, and then he continued, his voice louder. "You had the ability to escape Hell, and have a normal life on Earth. Why did you throw that away? Was revenge even worth it?" Crowley didn't answer, he just looked away. Sam released another sigh and shook his head. "I could have been merciful…"

Crowley lifted his eyes. He couldn't believe that a Winchester would have left him roam the Earth. His look turned spiteful again. "I don't need your mercy!"

"No, 'course you don't. Why would a powerful angel like you want the mercy of an ant like me?" Crowley opened his eyes wide.

"What–"

"Gabriel recognized you. It took him a while, since apparently he wasn't 'born' when you ruled in Heaven."

"Gabriel! How did he escape The Void?" Sam didn't answer; he just stared at Crowley blankly.

"Metatron, huh?"

"Enoch, transformed into an archangel… I would say at your service, but that would be a lie." Crowley's– Metatron's voice was soft, almost calm. He was staring lost in front of him. "'Enoch walked with God; then he was no more, because God took him away.'"

Sam nodded; he heard the story from Gabriel, and Cas told him once that Metatron was the highest of the angels, and served as God's scribe. "So what happened?"

Crowley seemed disgusted in remembering. "You'll have to kill me before finding the answer to that." He smiled.

"Why did you become a demon? How was that even possible?" Sam crossed his arms on his chest.

"Curiosity killed the moose…" He wouldn't tell Sam that either.

"Alright… Why did you choose the name Crowley?" Sam asked mockingly.

Crowley looked at him raising a brow. "Why'd you think? My vessel's name was Fergus Roderick McLeod. And you didn't expect me to go to Hell flashing my real name around, did you? If you did, then you're more stupid than I thought." He threw Sam a look of haughty disdain.

Sam wasn't sure what he thought, but he sure as Hell didn't expect Crowley to be Metatron. "Why couldn't you read the Tablets? You wrote them, after all…"

Crowley made an annoyed gesture with his head and answered in an angry voice. "Because I was a damned demon! I was deprived of my …angel mojo, as you and Squirrel call it." He leaned against the backrest and took a deep breath. "I won't answer any of your questions, you fool."

Sam nodded. "If I were to let you go, you would try to kill us again, right?" Crowley smiled viciously. "Well, Dean was right. He released a sigh. Angels _are_ dicks."

Sam pulled out Gabriel's archangel sword and got closer to Crowley. The blade was beautifully shining in the dim light. The hiss of the blade, as it quickly came down, was the last thing Crowley heard. All the pain went away after that hiss, and all the colors and lights too, after that last flash of light on the blade.

oOoOo

"Is it done?" Dean was waiting for Sam to come out of the basement. When he saw him he stood up and got closer.

"Yeah…" Sam released a sigh. "The son of a bitch deserved it." An aggressive glow still lingered in his eyes.

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's shoulder tight. He was glad that his little brother got revenge, but it was breaking his heart to see that shine in Sam's eyes. "Everything will be alright now, Sammy." He smiled affectionately, and Sam nodded.

They headed to the living room, where everyone sat in an almost sacred silence. When they saw Sam and Dean enter the room they all looked at Sam. Various expressions on their faces: everything from worry to joy and apology. Sam nodded, letting everyone know it was done.

"He admitted being the Metatron." Sam was staring lost in the room. He was thinking about Amelia, about how pleased he was to get rid of Crowley, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Crowley's question, echoing in his mind. He looked at Gabriel. "How did you escape The Void?"

Gabriel tilted his head and looked pensive at Sam. He didn't expect that question, so he stood a moment in silence, before a stead and familiar voice echoed in the room. They all turned to see the one talking: black suit, cane and a shiny ring around a thin finger. Everyone stood up.

"Death!" Dean greeted Death smiling, his brow was raised. "You came to pick Metatron up personally?" Dean had to admit Death scared him, but the moment he saw him, anger took over and he stopped caring about fear. Why couldn't he bring Amelia back? _Sammy would have been finally happy._

Death blinked calmly. Slightly raising his brows at Dean's way of talking. He was used with his impertinence, but he deserved more respect.

The silence was broken by Gabriel's sudden realization. "_You_ pulled me out of The Void because you knew!"

"I just followed God's orders." Death said with nonchalance, while everyone stared almost petrified at him – especially Stan and the Trans.

"My ass you did! Since when do you follow anyone's orders?" Dean shouted. He was annoyed by Death's way of reasoning. "You pulled Gabriel out; couldn't you have pulled Amelia too?"

Death stared at Dean with a dignified look. "I made you more favors than to any other humans. You should show me some respect, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes wide for a second, and then calmed down, looking at Stan. He seemed at peace, and he even had enough respect to just look Death in the eyes and stay quiet. _Well, Death has a point. But I'm too angry to play nice._

Castiel's voice cut through the silence sharply. "God talked to you about this? Is he back in Heaven?" Dean could sense what was left of Cas's faith in his voice, and that made his heart ache.

He was really sorry that God was such a dick, and didn't even care about his children or the world. "I've had enough of this 'absent father' and 'greater good' crap. I don't want to hear anything about God ever again."_ Cas is hurting because of him… _"The world was in the toilet because of him, and he didn't care. Now it's my time not to care about his plans!" This time Dean's voice was low, but the anger was still obvious.

Death looked at Dean once again but then he ignored him, talking to Castiel. "He did talk to me about your situation. He asked me to take care of it the best I see fit." He looked at Dean just as the hunter opened his mouth to make a comment. Death made him stop, with a cold glare. "He is back in Heaven. He has been for a while now. More accurately, since Heaven's Gates closed."

Castiel looked away. He didn't seem satisfied with the answer: they did all the hard work and God just went to take his place on the throne. He was angry, Dean could see that.

Castiel felt betrayed. He didn't expect God to talk to him personally; he just wanted a small sign to assure him that he was still around. He just wanted a sign from the father that didn't care about the world, let alone him… an angel fallen in every imaginable way. Cas shook that thought away.

Gabriel nodded. "I see why he wanted _me_ out, but why didn't he just take Metatron back to Heaven himself?"

"Because there were people who could do the dirty work for him." Dean said with a bitter smile on his face.

Death glared at him once again, but his look softened when Sam started talking. "We don't care why." Everyone stared at him confused. "You can tell God we're done. We did all his dirty work our whole lives. He is not our problem anymore." Dean nodded and grabbed his little brother's shoulder softly. He agreed with him, and was incredibly proud of Sammy.

Death nodded. "As you wish. But I won't tell God anything. I'm not a messenger, I am Death." The word vibrated softly in the room, making the Trans and Stan quiver. "After today, hopefully I will be able to do _my_ job, instead of yours and God's." He looked at the two angels and at the Winchesters and smiled quickly, nodding his head in valediction, and then disappearing.

Silence reigned over them for a few moments, until Gabriel suggested they should get some sleep. Too much had happened, and they needed to fully understand it.

oOoOo

After weeks of nightmares – both in the dream and real world – Sam managed to get some proper sleep. _It's all over now._ The thought echoed for minutes in his brain, before he fell fast asleep.

He dreamt of a normal life with Cas and Dean…and Gabriel. He began to like Gabriel more and more every day, and after what he did for him, he will be forever grateful.

Around midnight, all his dreams and thoughts blended, and he couldn't remember anything. He felt his body relax, and the silence take over him. He was finally resting.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back! Finally! You know those times when one is warned not do something and he/she goes like "Relax, I'm a pro, I know what I'm doing!" and the next moment they brake whatever they were 'handling like a pro'? Let's just say that water + keyboard + me …not a good combination. *face palms self*Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it! (And I hope I won't destroy this keyboard too! '^_^')**

**Fallen (Chapter 18)**

"Are you sure?" Sam was handing a duffel bag to Stan.

Stan took a deep breath. He looked around for a moment before taking the duffel and throwing it in the trunk. He nodded. "It's time for me to go." Stan reached for Sam's shoulder and pulled him in a tight embrace. "Thank you!"

Sam was feeling uncomfortable. He still blamed himself for Amelia's death, even if Stan didn't. Sam knew that if he would have left her alone, or if he had killed Crowley before the Gates slammed shut…_ she would still be alive._ Sam looked apologetically at Stan. He had caused that man so much pain.

"Don't blame yourself Sam." Stan studied Sam's silence for a long moment, and then he continued in a steady and soft voice. "My daughter was a wreck when you met her, and you put the pieces back together. And now, after Don's death, she was destroyed again. And believe it or not, not so much because Don died, but because she thought she broke your heart again."

Sam fought back the tears. He didn't feel like crying in front of Stan. _He already thinks I'm too weak._

Stan grabbed Sam's shoulder tight again. "Boy, it's not your fault. I'm her father, and if I say so it has some weight to it." He smiled. "You healed each other… and I trust she is doing great where she is now." He released Sam's shoulder and opened the car door. "I mean it: thank you. Lead a good life Sam, and if there is something you need…call me. No matter where or when, I'll be there."

Sam licked his lips angrily. He felt like bursting into tears: that man was too kind to him, _I don't deserve this. _He nodded, though.

Mrs. Tran stuck her head out of the window. "If you and your brother get into trouble, or need something, call us. We are only some states away." She gently touched Sam's face and brought the engine to life. Kevin waived from the backseat as the car disappeared around the corner.

Sam stood a little longer outside the house, watching the road absently. He needed some alone time to process the whole situation, so he got in the Impala. _A little walk in the city should help. _He started the engine and slowly drove away.

oOoOo

Cas and Gabriel were in the living room, sitting at the big table. They seemed happy, so Sam faked a smile. He didn't want to kill their good moods. He sat at the table just as Dean came out of the kitchen with plates in his hands. _Burgers and fries. _Sam smiled. If there was something his brother knew how to cook, it was burgers.

Sam looked at Cas. His face brightened when he saw the burgers, and that amused both Sam and Dean.

"You went in the city?" Dean sat down next to Cas, handing Sam a plate.

"Yeah, I went for a walk." Sam grabbed the burger and started eating.

Cas really seemed to enjoy his burger: a big smiled was stuck on his lips, and his eyes shined like Christmas lights. He was eating really fast.

Dean touched Castiel's shoulder laughing. "Slow down, Cas. There's plenty of this in the kitchen."

They all laughed. It was nice to hear that noise again, after so much time. _Too much time._ Dean thought as he looked at Gabriel, who was smirking while eating.

Dean raised his brows, and faked being pissed. "What? You don't like my burgers Trickster?"

"I guess he prefers Pig 'n a Poke with a side of bacon." The memory of that experience saddened Sam, but it was all gone now, Dean was safe. They all laughed again, except Castiel – he didn't understand the reference, and didn't even seem to care: he was too busy munching his burger.

oOoOo

After dinner they all sat in the living room, talking and laughing. They decided to buy houses in the city, get jobs and stick together. Sam was still laughing at Dean's idea to move with Cas, but Castiel didn't seem to understand what was amusing Sam.

He tilted his head and looked with a serious face at Sam. "You never lived, without your brother for a long period of time. I can see how this idea may cause you distress."

Sam stopped laughing, but Cas was amusing him. _Of course he didn't get it._

Castiel looked even more serious at Sam, causing Dean and Gabriel to burst into laughter. After he looked confused at the people around him he smiled. "You can live with Gabriel."

That statement made Gabriel's eyes widen with astonishment, and caused Sam's heart to pump blood faster. Dean was still amused by the whole scene. He was looking proudly at Cas.

"Yeah Sammy, you and Gabe should move together." Dean saw Sam clench his jaw and raise his brows. "You know…until he gets to know humanity better. He was never human before, after all." Dean smiled, a perverted pleasure shining on his face. _Now I understand why those 'gods' liked to play those little tricks. Oh, this is funny!_

Sam had to admit he liked the idea of moving in his own house, next-door to Dean and Cas_. And the idea of Gabriel sticking around isn't that bad either. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Fallen (Chapter 19)**

Crowley woke up in a blast of light. He could feel he wasn't in his human body anymore, but still, the light was too great and painful to look at. Together with the blinding light came a deafening soundless and irrational noise. Crowley was terrified.

_Dammit! I'm in Heaven._

He couldn't tell how much time had passed, since time in Heaven was so different than the one he experienced for millennia in Hell. It felt like days. He vaguely remembered Heaven, and the way he could move from one place to another. He tried to zip somewhere else, but he realized it was impossible for him to move, or even focus on something else than the light and sound.

Suddenly, the light dimmed and the noise turned into a soft and deep voice. Crowley looked around: a small, messy, poorly illuminated room, with shelves and a desk in the middle. His forehead wrinkled and he tilted his head. _This is not how I remembered Heaven._

"I made some modifications to my 'throne room'. It's more comfortable this way. I got attached to this lifestyle." The voice was filled with affection and confidence.

Crowley quickly turned on his heels. In front of him he saw a man with a beard, and nicely combed hair, wearing a white button-up shirt. He remembered the man: it was Chuck Shurley. Crowley was shocked; he could whether speak or move.

Chuck smiled patiently making a bottle of Craig and two glasses appear on the desk.

"Your favorite." He nodded, making Crowley pick the glass and drink.

Crowley lifted the glass and, still staring at Chuck, he drank it all in just a swig. Chuck smiled and waited. After he finished his drink he took the other glass and drank it too. He knew it would not affect him, since he was ethereal now, but tasting that familiar sweetness made him more comfortable. In the end he put the glass down and began to fidget his hands.

"Don't tell me that's you, God." His face was contorted into a shocked expression mixed with disbelieve. _He's just a prophet, of course he's not God…_

"But you can sense me." Chuck smiled again. "It's me indeed. Long time no see, Enoch." Crowley stared in disbelieve, then he burst out laughing.

"You…it was you all the time? Down there, with the Winchesters?" His laughter was hurried, excited, and chaotic. This was too much for him. After the shock, anger sat in. "Why?" He screamed contorting his face in rage, and when he spoke his voice was calm again. "You were on Earth! You travelled like a damned moron, while your beloved little humans destroyed your precious angels! Did you even care?"

They sat in silence, for what seemed like a moment, and then Crowley started again, in a more controlled voice. "See…this is why I left…" He threw his hands in the air, showing around him. "…your little experiments."

Because Chuck didn't say anything, Crowley turned away and sat on the couch. _At least it's comfortable. _He looked around, he looked at Chuck's blank face, and then he seemed to realize…

Chuck nodded. "Yes, I changed a lot. And so did you." He came slowly closer and sat on the couch next to him. "Last time we talked you were righteous. You wanted to steer the world in the right direction. You even wrote those two Tablets to 'teach' the humans." It was still silence, so he continued. "You went on Earth, and even in Hell. Don't you see now that they don't need to be steered? That they have something unique that is hard to recreate?"

Crowley nodded. "Free will… a pain in the ass at times." He remembered the Winchesters and their stubbornness.

Chuck put his hands gently on Crowley's shoulders. "You're right, I just wanted to experiment, see how they will struggle and fight. There is so much beauty in that." Chuck materialized together with Crowley in the middle of the room. Now his grip was more firm and his look stern. "You went against my word, Enoch, and for that I shall not accept you unto Heaven."

Anger rose in Crowley's face again. "I went against your word? Seriously? You're gonna punish me like you did with Lucifer?" Chuck tilted his head. "In that case, you should reconsider, because…don't you see? Everyone leaves you! You either cast them away, either they can't stand you anymore. I loved you, just like the angels did…just like your son, Lucifer, did…and what did you do to him? Aren't you ever tired of casting out people who love you?"

After a long moment of silence Chuck spoke. "You don't understand my motives… What about yours? Why did you seek revenge on the Winchesters?" Chuck's voice was really filled with curiosity.

"To offer them closure: killing forever their worst enemy? Umm, no, wait. It is you, their worst enemy." Crowley's voice was sarcastic, and the sorrow from the betrayal was obvious in it.

Chuck crossed his hands on his chest.

Crowley laughed. "You moron." Chuck frowned. "How do you think someone like me can get to Heaven? It seems like pissing off the boss worked."

"Why did you want back in Heaven? You knew I wouldn't accept you here."

"For the same reason Castiel rebelled: I had doubts you existed. So much time has passed since I saw you that I began to think I imagined it all, that I was just the king of Hell, and my narcissistic self needed to be more. I needed to know the memories were real."

"So you went through the excruciating pain of soul purification just to prove I was indeed real?" Chucked laughed. "Ever heard of 'faith'?"

Crowley shrugged, and after a moment of silence he continued his initial thought. "So… are you going to punish me like you did with Lucifer?"

"Not really. I won't create a cage for you; perhaps I will just send you back to Hell."

"Alright… then I guess this is the part where I say something like: 'Better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven.' and you snap your fingers and zip me to Hell?" Crowley walked to the desk and poured himself another drink. He raised the bottle, as in asking Chuck if he wanted some too, and when no reply came he shrugged. "Cheers!" He raised his class and winked. _I have nothing else to lose now, do I?_

After a moment of silence Chuck shook his head, like he had just processed the information. "No."

Crowley turned to look at him, a brow raised. "'No' – you don't like the way I played out our conversation, or 'no' – you won't zip me?" He smiled maliciously.

"'No' – you have nothing to lose if I send you back to Hell." He got closer to Crowley and took the glass from his hand, putting it on the desk. He got closer and held him tight in an embrace. Crowley was startled. The embrace was affectionate and pure so he didn't fight it. "So I will make you see the beauty of this world the way I do: as a savage garden that needs to evolve in its own pace." He let Crowley go and looked him in the eyes, smiling.

Despite the shock, seeing that peaceful smile on Chuck's face calmed Crowley, and he fought a sudden overwhelming feeling of love. He didn't want to let God win, not quite yet. He nodded. He was ready to do whatever God planned for him, no matter how terrible.

In that moment the bright explosion of warm light appeared again at the same time with the deafening sound.

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I know these dialogs suck, but I couldn't quite imagine how God would react, so I just mixed some Cas with Chuck and a little of Lucifer to make God. *awkward smile* (If there's a Hell, I certainly will be sent there. *shrugs* Well…) *quoting Chuck* Writing is hard…at 2 am. I just hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fallen (Chapter 20)**

Crowley couldn't breathe. He remembered talking to God. He remembered his affectionate embrace and the tender whispers in his ear. Then nothing.

A blinding light hit his sore eyes again, and a scream reached to his ears, as he felt a burning sensation on his back. Suddenly he felt powerless and his memories started to fade away. He realized the one screaming was him. The scream was high pitched and long, almost unbearable.

Confusion took over him: he couldn't move properly, he had no idea what was going on, and he couldn't stop crying. He could only see blurry images and the sounds were too loud.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulders. It felt huge. Then he heard a comforting and familiar voice, and the screams and cries ended.

"Hush, Enoch. This is where I cast you. Don't see it as a second chance, but as a punishment. This is the only way you will learn." He felt a wet pressure on his forehead, and when the dark shape moved away, the bright light blinded him again. The next moment he felt his memories rush away and his rational thoughts vanished.

oOoOo

A beautiful dark haired women was sitting in a hospital bed. She looked tired, yet she was smiling. She was holding a little baby in her hands and talking to it. A man rushed in and kneeled next to the bed. They both laughed and looked at each other with love.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Her voice was soft and affectionate.

The man came closer and kissed his wife and son. He was really proud and happy. They wished for a baby for years, and it was a miracle that they managed to have one.

A tall, kind looking nurse entered the room. She checked some information on the chart in her hand then she smiled. "Everything is more than alright. The little boy is in good health, and you can take him home immediately." She laid a gentle hand on the man's shoulder smiling. "Don't worry. He'll be alright. All you have to do now is give the little a name."

The mother looked at her child amazed. It was such a pure and beautiful creature…so innocent, and it had such beautiful hazel-green eyes.

"Chuck. We will name him Chuck." She wasn't sure why, but that felt like the perfect name for the little being in her arms. She caressed his forehead affectionately, staring at him with love.

"Our little gift from God..." The husband kissed the baby again. He really liked the name. She smiled and started at her husband. Little did she know that those words were more real than she thought.

"Angels are watching over us." Said the husband. He wasn't sure why he had said it, he wasn't much of a believer, but in that moment it felt like the only proper thing to say.

And he was right. Angels were indeed watching over them, and so was God.

**A/N: Finally done! YAY! What do you think about it? *rocks back and forth, knees hugged tight to chest* Let me know! (I really appreciate your reviews!) Honestly, the story wasn't supposed to end like this…Hell, not even God was supposed to appear, but I'm too lazy to change it now. '^_^'I hope you like it this way. I'm sorry if it was weird or a waste of time…I'm new at writing stories. 'TT_TT'.**

**2nd A/N: Next chapter will be the Epilogue. (At SuperAwesomePandaKitty's sweet request. :D)**


	21. Epilogue

**Fallen (Epilogue)**

**A/N: So, here is the epilogue, aka the longest chapter in this story. *Thinks again about Chuck's narration in Swan Song and nods* Endings are hard… I'm sorry it is **_**this**_** long, and it doesn't really add up to anything, but I really like this chapter. *Selfish Mode: On* :D Enjoy!**

"Oh, come on Sammy!" Gabriel was holding a box with Halloween decorations.

Four months have passed since they moved together. In the beginning Sam wished Gabriel would live in a separate house, but after a while he began to fear the day Gabe would move out.

They became really close. Gabriel knew exactly when to joke and make Sam smile, and when he was supposed to hold his tongue. And, besides managing to cheer Sam up, he was really great at listening too. Sam was comfortable around him, and talking to him was easier than he thought it would ever be with someone else than Dean.

After they moved together Sam spent hours talking about his life, about how much he missed Amelia, and not once did Gabriel judge him.

They spent their days and evenings with Cas and Dean, in the city or at their houses. They even went on trips together. That's how Dean discovered that Cas loved to swim, and Sam and Gabe had to leave them alone for a few hours.

"_They will destroy each other from the inside out if they keep this up."_ Gabriel liked to joke about Dean and Castiel's private moments, but in fact, he loved to see them happy, and finally together.

Now it was Sam's turn to discover something about Gabriel. It was almost Halloween and Gabe showed up in Sam's bedroom at 6 am.

Sam stood up slowly rubbing his eyes. They spent last night together with Dean and Cas in a bar, and Sam was still a little dizzy and sleepy.

"Gabe" Sam cleared his throat and looked at the clock. He sank back between his pillows pulling the covers over his head. "…go away."

Gabriel was smiling. He liked the way Sam's ruffled hair looked in the morning, and how deep his voice was when he was annoyed. "There are just six days left until Halloween, and I love Halloween. Please let me decorate the house!"

For an old former-archangel Gabriel could behave like a four year-old at times. Sam groaned. He hated Halloween.

He stood up once again, leaning on his elbows. His hair was more ruffled than before, and Gabriel found him really adorable. Sam sighed. "I hate Halloween. Our lives were a constant 24/7 Halloween. I want it to be normal now."

Gabriel faked a sad puppy face. "But normal people celebrate Halloween, so there would be nothing unusual about it." Gabriel let the box fall on the ground.

Sam heard the loud thud and seemed to wake up completely. He got out of the bed and arranged his hair. He saw Gabriel come closer, so he did something he never thought he would with a man: he pulled the blanket and allowed him to sit on his bed. Sam was incredibly comfortable around him, so it felt normal and only natural.

Gabriel tilted his head. Sam could see why Dean would find it so funny and adorable when they did it: angels, even though being amongst the strongest beings out there, looked like cute lost puppies in need of a hug. Sam giggled, rubbing his eyes to see clearer.

Gabriel couldn't understand what Sam found so hilarious, so he just went on with his idea. "I understand why you hate Halloween, but Hells, I was part of the same Halloween-life as you. Even worst." He smiled and grabbed Sam's shoulder gently. Sam knew that, if the one in his room, on his bed and touching him, would have been someone other than Gabriel – or Dean – he would have punched him by now. But since it was Gabriel, he didn't move. "The world is safe now, because of you and your brother, and the creatures that remained are easy to deal with. You can relax."

Gabriel stood up and rummaged in the box. After a while he took out a pair fake angel wings. He smiled and made Sam stand up.

"Gabe…" Sam wanted to protest, they looked silly.

"Nope, I'm not listening." Gabriel got closer and turned Sam so he could face the mirror, while he would put the wings on his back. When he was done they both laughed. "Wow, you would make Michael jealous with those wings." He winked.

"Really, that's your plan: to dress me as an angel?" Sam shook his back, causing the wings to move. He smiled. _This is ridiculous._

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, you look adorable." His face turned serious and menacing, and for a second Sam froze. "Unless you think wings are inappropriate." He threw his head back and laughed, while taking Sam's wings off.

It took Sam a moment to realize Gabriel was just joking. _He might have faked it, but he can really be fierce._ After a long time Sam seemed to remember what Gabriel really was, and looked at him in awe. He could never allow himself again to forget what Gabriel was: a beautiful amount of pure energy blocked in the body of a man. _He could have been a woman too._ Sam found himself thinking about the fact that angels don't really have a gender, and somehow it felt comforting to know that.

oOoOo

Dean was awake for a while now, even if they had a pretty busy night. He smiled as he remembered it. He was still used to get only four hours of sleep.

He was sitting almost naked in the master bed, Cas sleeping peacefully on his chest. His breaths were even and slow, his face was relaxed, and Dean could only think about how innocent and fragile he looked. He turned a little and kissed Cas on the forehead, managing to pull a hand from under the covers, and caress Castiel's head. The hair felt so soft.

He stood like that for about an hour until the alarm echoed in the room. Dean stretched to the other side of the bed to turn it off but it was already too late.

When Cas woke up he saw Dean's chest above his head, so he stretched and kissed it. He was still a little confused about what he was or wasn't allowed to do, as a human, but when it came to Dean he didn't care. He would do everything that would send shivers of pleasure through Dean's body.

Dean moaned and Cas grabbed his back, slowly making him fall on top of him. "Good morning, Dean!"

Dean smiled. "It will be." He got in a more comfortable position on top of Cas, and gave him a long kiss. He acted like he wanted to kiss Cas again then he looked at the clock with a fake worried look on his face.

"The garage will still be there…" Cas threw Dean on the bed and got on top of him. He was so close he could feel Dean's breathe on his neck, and he whispered. "…there are more important things the boss has to take care of."

oOoOo

Sam saw Dean wave from across the street and he got closer.

"Hey!" Sam looked at Dean's paper bag and he smiled. "You think you can work?"

Dean frowned. "What do you mean? Of course I can work." He was looking confuse at Sam.

"Alright, I just meant, you know, after last night, you might use some rest." Sam smiled maliciously.

Dean blushed, but then he answered like he didn't understand Sam's insinuation. "I repair a few cars, yell at some employees, and come back home…easy." Sam had seen him drunk and making out lots of times, but that was the first time he saw him with Cas. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder affectionately, and then he got in the Impala.

Sam watched him drive away, the big amused smile still on his face.

"It's my turn now."

Sam turned around. _Gabriel. _He was dressed in an expensive looking suit. Sam raised his brows. _Wow._ Gabriel was the manager of a sweets factory for two months now, but never before had he dressed this formal.

"So…what do you think?" Gabriel pulled his collar. "I don't like ties."

Sam touched his cheek, and as he realized what he'd done he moved his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You look adorable."

oOoOo

It was a hot autumn day, so after Gabriel left for work Sam and Cas decided to walk to the diner. They saw a truck in front of one of the new houses, and as they passed by they saw a man and a woman with a baby get out of the truck.

"Seems like we have new neighbors." Sam kept thinking about them all the way to the diner. He liked the idea of a family: sugar-high kids running around the house making a lot of noise and playing, a dog, _uncle Dean yelling at the dog at a barbecue party…_

Cas saw Sam's good mood, so he didn't disturb him. _It is rare for him to be in a good mood for such a long period of time. _Cas smiled: maybe it had something to do with Gabriel.

At the diner Sam and Cas were talking and laughing about the previous night, when Sam saw the couple who just moved next door enter the diner. He stood up and went to greet them. He knew it might be awkward, but they seemed lovely people.

The man was tall and slender, with a tired, yet happy face. The woman had beautiful long black hair, athletic body and a kind face. She was holding a cute baby in her arms.

Sam smiled as he got closer, and shook hands with the man.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He expected to see confusion on their faces, but they smiled and introduced themselves too.

"Hi, Sam! I am Hunter, this is my wife Amy." Sam smiled when he heard the names. _Sure you're a Hunter…and Amy. Looks like those gods Dean was talking about, exist after all._

She softly took Sam's hand and shook it. "And this is our son, Angel." _Of course._ Sam shook his head. She kissed the baby on the forehead. "We saw you this morning. Looks like we are neighbors." Amy's voice was comforting and sweet.

"Uhm, would you like to sit with us?" Sam looked back at Cas.

They all sat at the table and after the waitress took their orders they began to talk. The couple was really kind, and even Cas found it easy to talk to them. Sam planned a barbecue so they could get to know each other better.

After about half an hour Sam and Cas left the diner and walked back home. There was something weird about that baby, but Castiel couldn't tell what. _Maybe that's how babies look from a human's point of view._ He decided not to bother Sam with his questions, he seemed really happy.

oOoOo

"Alright lady, gentlemen and…Sasquatch" Sam hit Dean's shoulder in a jocose way. "…I give you the amazing Dean-burger!"

Dean raised the cover of the grill and waited for the smoke to give the scene a theatrical effect. Gabriel, Hunter and Sam clapped their hands or whistled, while Amy giggled. She liked Dean and Sam. They were adorable and so fun when together.

Sam helped Dean serve the burgers as Gabriel brought more lemonade and beer to the table. They were in Sam and Gabe's backyard.

They celebrated Halloween with Hunter and Amy, and Sam really enjoyed it.

"Since when are you two a couple?" Amy's sweet yet mature voice interrupted Dean and Castiel's 'fight' about burgers.

Sam gave Dean a satisfied and jocose smile from across the table. "Yeah, when did the sparks fly between you two?"

Dean gave Sam a fake angry look and Cas tilted his head. He didn't understand if it was a reference or he meant actual sparks. "The sparks were all around us when we first met." He looked confused at Dean, who burst into laughter, just like Sam and Gabriel.

After they finished eating Hunter, Dean and Sam went to play some football. Cas was staring at Angel as Gabriel and Amy were talking. When Amy left to go to the bathroom Gabriel turned to Cas pointing at the baby.

"Isn't there something weirdly familiar about this baby?" Gabriel's expression was pensive.

Cas nodded and Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. Until he was sure what it was, he couldn't bother Sam with it. He seemed to like Hunter, Amy and their baby.

oOoOo

After everyone left Sam threw himself on the bed. He was exhausted. He had to admit that Hunter was a damn good player. He wanted to spend more time with them, they were great.

Sam heard a squeak and lifted his head: Gabriel was in the doorway.

"You seem to make a habit of sneaking in on me."

"What can I say Sammy? You're pretty hot and tempting." That remark made Sam giggle. "Alright, you're worried. What's on your mind?" Gabriel went to lie on the bed next to Sam.

He looked at the archangel for a second then he smiled. "Hunter and Amy." Gabriel nodded and turned on a side to see Sam better. "They have a family, not like the one we have here, but one with a kid and…you know."

"You want a family like that?" Gabriel's voice was soft and filled with curiosity.

Sam cleared his throat and stood up.

"Why do you think you can't have one?"

Sam turned to look at Gabe. He was sitting on his belly, leaning on his elbows. There was something alluring about his position. Sam sat on the bed again, clearing his throat once again. Gabriel could tell he was uncomfortable, so he crawled next to him on the edge of the bed. They sat in silence.

"Umm, there's…" Sam tried to rephrase the sentence he wanted to say. "You were by my side when I was a wreck…" He kept breaking eye contact with Gabe. "…you saw the most depressing part of me, and you helped me…" Sam was enumerating slowly. "…you were there for me." He sighed and rubbed his chin. He was sure the sentence made no sense to Gabriel. "You…you're a man." Sam couldn't believe he said that. He wanted to rephrase it again, but Gabriel's laughter stopped him.

"That's what this is all about?" Sam nodded, he didn't mean to, but now he seemed to be on autopilot. "You love me, but my vessel keeps you from expressing your feelings." Gabriel said it more for himself, so he could process the idea. Sam lowered his gaze. He felt like an idiot. _Of course that's just a vessel._ Wrinkles appeared on Sam's forehead as he forced himself to look into Gabe's eyes. "And my jokes, I guess those didn't make it easier for you." He laughed again shaking his head.

Sam took a deep breath and opened his mouth to protest. It was all too much for him in just one night. He rubbed his eyes and when he turned again to face Gabriel, he saw the almost golden eyes in front of him, just before a strong, yet soft, pressure was applied on his lips. He was startled. The kiss was no different than Amelia's. He felt the same affection and comfort in it, so he closed his eyes for a moment. _What am I doing?_ He was confused, but he couldn't draw away.

When Gabriel pulled back Sam released a sigh, almost a small laughter, and touched his lips. _I need to stop. I behave like a teenager after _her_ first kiss._

Gabriel smiled. "Don't worry, I promise I'll go slowly on you."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, but I won't." He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but it felt right.

Sam took off his shirt and threw Gabriel on the back, getting on top of him. The first kisses were brief and dry, and in the beginning Sam was fumbling on Gabe's body, unsure of what he should grab, until he reached his arms. They were strong and firm, and Sam didn't expect that, since his body was so slender.

Sam felt a little weird in the beginning: not feeling the thin and curved body he was used to in that action, was odd. But as they continued and got more in sync, Sam began not to notice the difference anymore. The most important thing was that he loved the one he was with. He felt the same love he felt for Amelia, and – even though he felt bad in the beginning for 'replacing' her – it felt normal. _Its love, after all, that's all that matters. _

He thought again of a family like the one Hunter and Amy had – with an innocent and adorable child like Angel – but after that thought all the others blended, and he couldn't concentrate anymore. He was lost in the pleasures of the act, and every touch, kiss and penetration brought him closer to bliss.

Now, after a long time, he could finally sink in the pleasure of the moment and be completely happy. He deserved it, just like Dean did.


End file.
